A Twilight Existence
by fromNikiwithLove
Summary: The world has changed. Humans are almost extinct, vampires and werewolves battle in a ceaseless war. Governments have fallen and loyalty lies only with your clan, pack, or family. Niki has been living on her own for a year after her adoptive parents died when a werewolf and his vampire brother drop in.
1. Prologue

A Twilight Existence: Prolog

Run. Don't Stop. Gotta get away. Don't let go. Run. Blood. Trees. Get away! Run! Dawn. Not good. Shelter, must find shelter. The sun. Not good. Keep running. Sun shine. Shelter! Shade. Good. Pause. Look around. A house? Perfect. Smoke. Not perfect. Sent. Human. Not good. Need shelter. Shade won't last. Help! No choice. Must ask. Be right back. Worry. Fear. Be strong. Hurry! Not a house. Store. Human's inside. Just one. Hope. Open sign? Confusion. No time. Enter. "Hello? Please, help!" Human, there. Female. Explanation? No time! Sun! Not good! Run back. Burning. Not good! Return. "Help him!" Blood. Everywhere. Mine? Light. Floating. Darkness. Sleep…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Things have changed. After the Human Awakening, all hell broke loose for a few years. The rivaling species of vampires and werewolves saw fit to make the world their battle ground with little regard for the humans who had just been made aware of their existence. After years of hiding, there was little point and patience to remain there and little thought for the consequences on the human race. Few of those immortal species thought that the humans would not stay put as food and cannon fodder but would instead fight back. It ruined the world as it was. Ten years of continuous fighting destroyed governments, ruined families, and tore apart any trust any being felt for any other besides those closest to them; clan for clan, pack for pack, and family for family.

The wars had changed much of the landscape of the world and continents were drastically changed. Seas had risen and changed and oceans had claimed much of what had been the shore. The largest vampire clans lived in what had been Europe and much of Asia, wolves dominated in the former Americas, and humans lived where ever they could. The human race could have been classified as endangered if those who cared for such things still existed.

In the middle of what had been the Midwest of North America, a small convenience store still stood nestled into the side of a hill next to what had been the highway. No other building could be seen except a desolate grain elevator and the long abandoned windmill. This little store had become the home and trading post for a small family of humans. They weren't truly related; the older couple had taken in the young girl as an infant after finding her next to her dead parents. They named her Niki after their son who had been turned into a vampire. When Niki was five, their son returned, dying after a brutal fight with a werewolf pack. They scattered his remains around the sapling in their back yard. The couple taught Niki to fend for herself but always in defense. "Because, Niki, most of these poor beings didn't choose to become these things. The choice was made for them and usually against their will." The old man taught her then to take the hides of the werewolves they had slain, tan them and use them for blankets. The old woman taught her how to fertilize her garden with the ashes of the dead vampire. "If you were to attack someone who smelled of the skins of your dead kindred or fed on the food enriched by your slain fellows, wouldn't you hesitate even just a second?"

Niki was 22 when they died. Few humans died of old age anymore. She buried them under the large cottonwood tree in the back yard.

There were still a good amount of preserved foods in the store and Niki was able to get any supplies she needed by trading with the occasional human that stopped by. She was a shrewd business woman but times were tougher than ever and she needed every bit of silver she could get her hands on.

A year after the death of the couple, a strange thing happened to Niki that changed everything. She had just got ready for the day when into the store tore a tall, strongly built, blonde man. He was covered with blood and his eyes were wild and desperate as he looked around before settling on her.

"Thank the gods. Please! You have to help us!" His voice was hoarse and close to breaking. Slowly Niki lowered her hand gun and raised a brow.

"'Us'? I only see one of you."

"My brother. He is outside and he must get inside before the sun harms him."

"Your brother's a vampire? But you're not?"

"Yes. There's no time to explain right now! Will you please help us?!"

Sighing, Niki nodded before running to follow him as he peeled out the door and ran over to the shade of the cottonwood tree where a dark haired pale man lay, equally covered in blood and unconscious.

"What happened to you two?"

"Please. I will explain later. Just, can we please get him inside first?"

Nodding once again, Niki led them back into her house to the bed room in the back. The tall blonde gently lay his dark haired brother down on the bed and sat down next to him, running fingers through his hair.

"Come on bud. We need to get you two cleaned up. Is that blood yours or his?"

He looked up at her and then down at himself before removing his shirt to show a massive gash in his side. "Well, it would appear to be mine." At that he swayed and fell across his brother, unconscious.

With a small smile and a chuckle, Niki did her best to rearrange the two brothers on the bed and left only to return with a basin of water and a large supply of first aid supplies and sheets. Stripping them both of all but their under garments, she set the cloths aside and bathed the wounds they both sported. Apparently all the blood was a mix of both of theirs. It was amazing to her that neither had died from each other's blood. It had been obvious from the first moment the blonde stepped into her store that he was a werewolf. After years of protecting herself, it was easy to tell.

Thank goodness they were both the rapid healers their species made them otherwise they would have died from blood lose. She had to change the water twice before she was finished and wrapped the wounds with the sheets that she tore. Then, settling in a chair across the room with her pistol and knife in her hand, Niki waited for them to wake up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was sunset when the blonde woke up. Niki watched as he sat up with a shake of his head, long hair falling about his face. He put a hand to his bandaged side before franticly looking around until he caught sight of the pale man next to him.

"Oh gods, it really did happen," he moaned in a deep voice like thunder. Covering his face with his hands, he let loose several sobs that shook his entire bulky frame. "They're dead. They're all gone," he repeated over and over again.

Slowly, Niki stood and, taking a cup of water in one hand and her silver knife in the other, walked over to the bed. The movement caught the large man's attention and he whipped his head around to look at her with a warning glare.

"Calm down doggy," Niki said putting up the hand with the knife blade down and holding out the water. "If I wanted to kill you, do you think I would have helped you? I could have left you and your 'brother' to bleed out and burn in the sun but I like to think I'm a nice person."

Warily he took the water and, after sniffing it, downed it quickly. He was still for a few moments, waiting for any possible poison to take hold. When nothing happened he sighed with relief and relaxed.

"Thank you for your kindness. I doubt many humans would allow a vampire or a werewolf into their house, let alone both." Running a hand through his hair, he held out the other and said, "My name is Thor and this is my brother, Loki. If it wasn't for your kindness we would have been dead long ago."

Niki shook his hand and slid her knife into her back pocket. "Niki. Well, I try to follow my parents' example. However, a human can't be too careful so if you would please explain why you two are running and why you call yourselves brothers, I would feel so much better."

Thor nodded and sighed. "I understand your hesitation. If it weren't for recent events, I wouldn't have hesitated to turn you as others of my species would. But I am in your debt and the least I can do is tell you our story."

"My brother is not my biological brother, obviously. My father found Loki after killing his real father, Laufey. Loki was just a baby, not five days old and had already been bitten by his real father. My father, Odin, felt sorry for one so young having it's choices made for it and not being given a chance to live so he brought Loki home and raised him as my younger brother with strict rules about biting." Thor smiled at this, his gaze unfocused, lost in the retelling of his life.

"Years past and my father's pack remained strong. He grew angry at my family for a while, claiming that we treat him as a pet. An oddity to observe. An amusing distraction. That phase lasted for many years before we were able to convince him of our love. Loki and I will always be brothers, no matter how much he lashes out in anger. But he does have biological brothers. Helblindi and Byleister are vicious, revenge driven vampires and attacked our home with a small army of vampires. At first they tried to convince Loki to join them, saying they had made a powerful ally who would destroy all the wolves and give the world to its rightful owners. When he refused, kneeling in the blood of our parents, they attacked him. I was just barely able to grab him and run before they killed him." His shoulders shook as another sob took him. After a moment he continued. "That was two days ago. We have been running ever since, unable to stop in fear of being caught and killed. He collapsed at sunrise yesterday and I had to find shelter for us. Then I saw your home and took a leap of faith. I had no other choice. Thank you, so much for your kindness, again."

Settling on the foot of the bed Niki reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll do what I can for you. Call me crazy. Many would. I don't have much in the way of food besides what I grown in the garden and there's not much left in the shop, but I'll go see what I can find." She stood and turned to leave. Half way to the door she stopped and, turning to him, said, "Oh, and I have a strict 'no biting' rule. If I feel uneasy or suspicious at all, I'll shoot first, ask later. Tell him that when he wakes up. Or stops pretending he's still asleep, which ever happens first."

With that, she left the brothers alone. After the door was closed and her footsteps retreated down the hall, the darker brother, Loki, sat up. "Now how the hell did she know I was awake? I've fooled mother for years now!"

Thor laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "She is a human living on her own. I'm sure she can pick up on a lot of things. Humans don't seem as foolish as we first believed."

"She was foolish enough to take in a werewolf and a vampire," Loki muttered.

"Yes, but if she hadn't, we would both be dead now, wouldn't we."

"Then she is doubly foolish. If it weren't for the fact that she saved my life, she would be a meal by now."

"Don't you ever dare," Thor said growing suddenly very serious. "We owe her our lives. As soon as you are able, we will leave and never trouble her again. We are already putting her at risk by our very presence in her home."

"It was only a joke, brother," Loki growled. "I am not so dishonorable as that."

"I'm glad," Niki said from the door. "Sorry, I knocked. Maybe. I'm not sure. I heard talking and guess I started eavesdropping. Sorry."

They both jumped and looked at her in surprise before Thor burst into laughter. "At least your honest," he said.

Niki smiled and walked further into the room "Well, I have no kibble or tomato juice but…" This earned her a glare from the vampire brother. "But I do have a few veggies and a can of forever-old baked beans. As far as the fanged-one goes," and she pointed at Loki. "I have no idea what to offer him."

"Obviously I cannot eat your human food," he snapped at her. "But I do need sustenance of some form."

"Don't look at me," Niki said holding up her hands and her knife. "I have no blood for you here."

Loki rolled his eyes at her and flopped back on the bed. "Thor, can't we just leave now?"

"That depends," said his golden haired older brother. "Can you get up and if you can, can you run?"

The only answer he received was a glare. "I thought not."

"Would animal blood work," Niki asked?

Loki made a face and grunted. "It's not as satisfying but yes. But it would also take a lot of it. Unfortunately, I am wounded and it will take a while to heal, even if I had human blood."

"Well, I don't have any pets but there is a massive deer population around here. If you're willing to hunt them that is."

"Apparently I am unable to get out of bed."

"Is he always this surly," Niki asked turning to Thor.

He laughed. "Unfortunately, yes. You learn to get used to it."

Niki sighed. "It would take me hours to even find a deer and then drag it back here. You're stuck with whatever I can find. If it's a squirrel, so be it."

Loki made a face. "That is disgusting."

"Then get your own food!"

"I cannot!"

"Then shut up and take what you get!" With that, Niki left, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment letting her anger pass. Through the door she heard their muffled voices.

"You shouldn't be so harsh brother," Thor was saying. "She's helping us out of the goodness of her heart. Being difficult will just get us kicked out."

"Isn't that going to happen anyway? Do you want her to ask us to stay? You were just saying a moment ago how we cannot stay. Would it not be harder to leave if she actually wished us to stay? The longer we keep her at arm's length the better."

"That's not an excuse for antagonizing her!"

"Yes it is! You are, unfortunately a very lovable person so I must do the job for both of us."

Niki pushed away from the door and quickly ran outside. She returned later leading a cow from a wild herd that stayed near by.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Oh my gosh, I just realized the rediculous reference to those damn Twilight books in my title. Dear heavens, I did not intend for that to happen! This has nothing to do with those stupid books and please don't be thinking of them while you read, as a favor to me if anything else. Please, let me know what you think. Any feedback is welcome, just, nicely.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Where do you keep getting these damn cows?!"

Loki was fixing a crack in the ceiling above Niki's bed when she came in to let him know dinner was served. Standing on her bed with his hands coated in plaster, he growled as some dripped onto his shirt.

"There's a herd of them not to far from here and there's few enough people around for them not to know any better when I lead them back here," Niki said from the door frame. "I've been getting milk from them for years."

Loki shook his head and muttered, "Dairy cows on top of it all. No one should be this lucky anymore."

"You could be going hungry. Now come on. I promised Thor the whole back half once you're done."

The tall vampire jumped down from her bed and wiped his hands on his pants. After several days in bed he had bounded up expressing his immense dislike of all the little drips and whistles that came 'from every room in the house.'

"With any luck, that should keep the rain out, although with your luck it won't once we've left."

She grinned at him and followed him out the door. "Thank you!" Ever since she overheard their conversation on that first night, Niki was bound and determined to befriend this very hostile and guarded vampire.

Rolling his eyes he walked ahead of her with a scoff and grabbed a dirty shirt of hers that was laying in the hallway. "It's only to repay you for hosting us this last week. We'll be gone soon anyway so you better give us all your home improvement plans now."

It was Niki's turn to roll her eyes. "Right. That's what you said two days ago and you still haven't left yet. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting attached." She bumped into his arm and took her shirt only to snap him with it.

"Then it's a good thing you do know better."

Niki laughed as they walked out into the night. "Thor! Loki's got a bur up his butt again!"

From beside the garden, hoe in hand, Thor stood back up and laughed. Once he knew Loki would survive, Thor had begun helping her in any way he could, be it household repairs, cleaning, or gardening."I doubt the first one ever went away. What has my brother so upset this time?"

"The stupid _human_ thinks I am becoming attached to her!" Loki snatched the shirt back as she whipped him with it again.

"You've been here for a week! What happened to 'leaving as soon as possible'? You've been out of bed for three days!"

"It is not my fault that your house is falling apart."

"No but it's not _your_ house. You don't have to live here so you don't have to fix it."

"_I_ am more than willing to let you sleep under a leaky roof if that's what you so desire, but I can't help it if Thor won't leave."

"Don't go blaming this on me, brother. I was not the one stuck in bed for days. You are the one that we've been waiting on."

Loki glared at him before throwing up his arms and stalking to the other side of the house for his dinner, Thor and Niki's laughter trailing after him. Niki had learned quickly not to let Loki's snappy-ness get to her. It was just the way he was. Sarcasm and quick, snide remarks that kept those who didn't know better at arm's length.

"We really are grateful," Thor said after the laughter died away. He had quickly become quite fond of the little human woman who had opened her house to them with so little information and so much trust. "This is the least we could do. We will be out of your hair soon."

"I'm not trying to chase you away. Far from it! It's been really nice having you two around actually." Niki liked them. More than she would ever admit out loud. Thor with his loud easy laugh and open displays of emotion that swept Niki off her feet, sometimes literally. Loki and his verbal sparring and wild mood swings that were actually calculated actions to gage people and their reactions.

The blonde werewolf nodded but had a grave expression. "Yes but it's dangerous for you if we stay much longer. We aren't exactly…"

He was cut off by Loki running back to them, eyes wide, hair mussed, and clearly on edge. "Thor! They're here!"

"What?! How did they find us so soon?" He dropped the hoe and began looking around for any sign of danger.

"We've been here a week , how do you think they found us?! Niki," Loki turned to her and began to push her inside. "Get inside and stay there unless Thor or I come for you."

Niki resisted but she was just a human. "Wait! What's going on? Who's here? Stop pushing me, I'm going! Just tell me first!"

"The vampires that killed the pack," Thor said, coming up to her other side and taking her other arm to make sure she got inside.

"Why are they still following you?"

"Revenge," Loki said darkly.

"And because any vampire in their right mind would try to kill him for associating with werewolves, no matter the sob story," Thor finished. "And now that they know there's a human here, unbitten and unclaimed, they'll be close to frenzied. You need to stay inside."

Niki wanted to protest, reminding them that she had been living on her own for years and protecting herself but their urgency stilled her voice and she went along willingly. They pushed her inside and started to close the door but she shoved an arm out first and grasped Loki's forearm. "Wait!"

They turned and looked at her, confused, concerned, and still looking around for danger. "What is it," Loki asked, slightly frustrated.

"Be careful." She gave his arm a slight squeeze. He and Thor both looked at her slightly startled. She gave them a small smile and ducked inside, shutting the door after her.

The two brothers stared at the shut door for a moment in surprise. Where had that come from? Oh no, she wasn't becoming attached to them as well was she? That could be a problem. They really should have left once Loki set foot out of bed. This was not good at all.

However, bigger problems pressed on them and they turned in time for four large vampires to step out of the tree belt into the yard.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Well, this isn't my best chapter but I got it done and that's what matters I suppose. Enjoy and please review! Nicely. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4

No one really knew when or how, but somewhere in the fighting a fire had started in the store and Niki was barely able to gather a few things before she got out, coughing on smoke, face smudged with ash and smoke. Her vision was blurry so when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and moving at an incredible speed it was only natural that she panicked a bit. But her flailing ceased when Thor's voice reassured her that she was safe and with the brothers.

They paused for a moment and Niki rubbed her eyes and looked back to see the only home she'd ever known light up the night. She was flanked by the werewolf and vampire and they watched as a single tall figure staggered away. To her credit, Nikki didn't cry, didn't fall to her knees and weep. Instead she turned and slapped the two immortal beings.

"You two owe me a new home," she said as she walked down the hill, hoisting her backpack up over her shoulder. It took a minute before Thor and Loki were running up after her.

"That was less than necessary, child," Loki spat still rubbing his cheek although it really hadn't hurt that much; the perks of being an immortal vampire.

"You burned my house down!"

"While protecting your sorry hide! And I wasn't the one who started the fire."

"Well one of you had a hand in it so I just made sure my bases were covered."

"Must you two argue," Thor groaned tiredly. "Forgive me but I'm still recovering from nearly having my head torn off."

Nikki stuck her tongue out at Loki before taking Thor's arm and pulling him over to a rock nearby. Fishing in her bag she pulled out a small first aid pack and began to wrap up the large cuts around the muscular werewolf's neck. Byleister had got a good hold on Thor's throat before Loki had thrown Helblindi's body at him. The two had done really well for the odds that were thrown against them. Of the four vampires that came up against them, apparently only one survived and it sure wasn't Helblindi or the two lackeys.

"Proving my point, child," Loki said to Nikki as he sat down beside his brother. Nikki threw the empty cardboard tube from the gauze at him.

"Be nice or I won't patch you up either."

The vampire glared at her before turning his gaze to the tube in his hand.

There was a long silence that passed as Nikki did her best to help the two before voicing the question that had to be answered. "What's going to happen now?"

She rocked back on her heels and looked at each of them in turn. "What were you two going to do anyway, once you left me?"

There was another pause before with a sigh Loki said "We weren't sure even then. Let alone now. We have no home to return to, no family left to look for us."

Thor did not answer, just stared at the moon. Nikki rubbed the blood on her hands off with the remaining pieces of gauze and plopped on her butt on the ground. "Ditto. A fat lot of good you two have done me," she mumbled, but she smiled never the less. "Well." She stood suddenly and, grabbing his hands, pulled Loki to his feet. "I guess we'll just have to wander until we find a suitable home."

The two looked at her in surprise. Suddenly Thor laughed and scooped her up into a massive hug, spinning her around as she squeaked in surprise. After a beat, even Loki joined in the laughter. "You really think it's wise to take up with us," he asked between breaks of laughter.

"I think wisdom was thrown out the window the moment I let you two in my house," Nikki said still crushed in Thor's arms. "But what the heck? I've been bored out of my mind recently so this is a welcome change. Unlooked for, but welcome."

"This is truly wonderful," Thor said depositing Nikki back on the ground where she promptly tumbled onto her butt. He graciously helped her back to her feet before continuing. "We shall be our own pack of misfits!"

"Well I suppose there's little arguing with you," Loki sighed with a smile. "You really are rather foolish," he said, turning to Nikki. "And since we are incredibly in your debt now, we don't have much choice."

"Gee, thanks for the warm fuzzy feelings there, teddy bear," Nikki said with an eye-roll. "Next time I need a moment of sunshine I'll be sure to ask your opinion."

"Do not ask for sunlight from me. It kills me a little every time I see it."

Nikki laughed again before composing her face into a rather serious expression. "You know, if you think about it, no one would take any one of us in anywhere now. Think about it; a werewolf who won't bite a human, a human who takes up with a vampire, and a vampire who reeks of werewolf. No one in their right mind will ever trust us again!"

"Well," Loki said after a pause. "I don't suppose we were ever in our right mind to begin with."

Thor shrugged his massive shoulders. "We have no need for the rest of the world now. Let them think what they want."

Nikki beamed at them before linking her arms with theirs. "Then let's get going. I don't think it would be a very good idea to just sit here after all that," and she nodded her head in the direction they had come from. "So, which direction shall we go?"

"North, I should think," Loki said with a smirk. "But we need to move quickly at least for a while and there's no way you could keep up with us. I guess the only way for you to come with us is to ride on Thor's back."

"What?!"

"Don't worry," Thor grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll try to keep the ride as smooth as possible."

Suddenly there was a large blonde wolf beside Nikki instead of the tall man who had been there a moment ago. In wolf form Thor's head was level with Nikki's own and his fur was long and sandy in color. Before she could start staring however, Nikki found herself being swept off her feet once again as Loki lifted her up onto the wolf's back.

"Now, do him a favor and try not to throw up," he said with an evil grin and took off.

Thor growled before dashing off after his dark haired brother and Nikki buried her face in the thick blonde fur. The movement took a while to get used to, she had never gone this fast before. After several minutes she heard Loki's voice off to the side. "Oh come on, it's not that fast. We're hardly at a full sprint. And the landscapes so bare you really can't tell we're moving that quickly."

Slowly she raised her head to see that indeed, there were so few trees and large structures around that, unless she looked straight down, Nikki really didn't notice how fast they really were going. Looking to the side she saw Loki easily keeping pace with his brother. She couldn't find the voice to say anything however so she watched as the stars swung by overhead and the moon as it played it's shadows across the ground and the alabaster face of the vampire running next to her.

Nikki never knew when, but at some point she fell into a dreamless sleep while on the wolf's back.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Sorry for the late update, this weeks been...strange. Anyway, I appologize for this chapter. I didn't want to bore my readers or myself with traveling but I know I had to have some kind of inbetween chapter. I don't like it and I'm really afraid of choking in these inbetween chapters so please tell me what you think and help keep me on track. And let me know what you think about possible character relationships. Thank you to all (2) reviewers and please keep it up. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

The ground is never a comfortable thing to sleep on but when your other options don't exist for you, then you have to suck it up and deal with it. At least that's what Niki told herself when she woke up. Of course when you're surrounded by a really warm werewolf on one side and a cool vampire on the other things balance out nicely. And after a month of traveling she was quickly becoming used to it.

She sat up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Niki didn't remember stopping at dawn at a small cave in the side of the mountains, nor did she ever remember seeing mountains in the night as they ran but here they were and for all intents and purposes this is where they would stay for the day. The sun was still high in the sky but it was well past noon and Niki was willing to bet that the immortal brothers wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Slowly, carefully she extricated herself from between the two and stood leaving the cave and stretching in the sunshine.

Her stomach growled and she made a face at the reminder that she didn't have her little store and garden any more. Walking a short way from the cave Niki discovered a small patch of wild onions and up in a tree a cluster of bird eggs. "Perfect!"

In a few seconds she had a small fire going being careful to create as little smoke as possible using only the driest wood she could find and constructing it on the rocks at the wall of stone. Using a thin slightly concave rock she used her knife to cut up the tiny onions into small bits and mix them together with the eggs she found. After a few minutes of carefully stirring and moving the eggs she had a decent dinner of wild onions like the old woman used to make. After her meal there was little she could do but wait for Thor and Loki to wake up and decide where they were going from here.

"Another night of riding on his back I assume," Niki told herself out loud. A year of living on her own taught her that, if she didn't talk to herself some times, she would stop talking all together. It was a bad habit that earned much ridicule and teasing from her two supernatural companions.

"You know, if you keep talking out loud like that, someone might think you crazy," came a voice behind her.

"I know but, hey!" She stood and spun around to see Thor standing there chuckling at her. Crossing her arms and making a face at him she plopped back down on the ground. "That wasn't nice."

Thor continued to chuckle as he sat down in front of her. "How much longer till Sleeping Beauty wakes up," Niki asked.

The werewolf shrugged as he spun around so he could recline with his head in Niki's lap. "Shortly after the sun goes down I imagine. Or slightly before perhaps. It depends. We ran far last night but we weren't nearly tired enough. The main reason we stopped was because you almost fell while you slept." He grinned up at her and she briefly contemplated standing and letting his pretty gold hair get dirty.

"I don't know if I want you laying on me after that," she grumbled but proceeded to play with his hair. They sat in companionable silence for a while before a loud grumble almost shook the rocks they were sitting/laying on. "Was that your stomach?"

"You'd be hungry too if you ran all night."

"Then go get something to eat, silly!"

"But I'm comfy." Thor was beginning to whine chiefly to provoke a reaction from Niki and it was working.

"To bad Goldilocks!" With that she stood up abruptly letting his head land on the uneven ground.

"What was that about being mean," Thor muttered as he stood rubbing his head. "Will you be alright if I go hunting for a bit?"

"Please. I did live by myself for a year before you showed up and burned down my house."

"You're not going to let that go are you. It's been a month!"

"Nope. Now go. I'll keep tall, pale, and grumpy company while you're gone."

Rolling his eyes, Thor shifted and was soon running off into the forest for breakfast. Or supper, depending on how one would look at it. A quick glance at the sun showed that sunset was just a few minutes away and Niki couldn't resist pulling a prank on the sleeping vampire. After the last one he pulled on her, it was only fair. It was a dead dear head hanging above her when she woke up for heaven's sake.

Quietly creeping back into the cave in case the bloodsucker was already awake, Niki stole over to the sleeping Loki. She was just about to perch herself on his chest when suddenly he sat up and grabbed her. Niki let out a shriek as she was pulled down across his lap and became the target of some serious tickling. "You little ACK!" Niki squealed. "This isn't AH! Would you please! Eek! No HAHAH!" Tears started to slip out of the corners of her eyes and by this point even Loki was laughing.

"Nice try little human," he said between laughs. "But you'll have to try harder to pull something on me."

"You annoying little parasite," Niki yelled after he finally stopped but she was still giggling a bit. "That was not fair!" She flopped back still draped across Loki's lap.

"You should have expected that," the normally cold and distant vampire said. "Do you honestly think I would allow myself to be caught unaware like that? Now come on, let me up."

"No."

"Fine then." With that he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Nonononono LOKI! Put me down!"

"You seemed intent on staying on my person. I'm just carrying out your wishes while carrying out mine as well," he said as he walked out of the cave.

"Hey," Niki yelled when the smirking vampire shifted his grip to the back of her thighs. "Watch it! Get your hands…"

"What off? As you wish." He let go and she started to fall face first towards the ground. Before she had a chance to scream however Loki spun around in less than the blink of an eye and her around the waist and legs. Niki's eyes were the size of saucers when Loki spun her around in his arms so she was facing him in an impressive dip that, years in the past, would have had the best dancers envious. "Do you still want me to let go," he said in a low voice. Slowly Niki got her breath back before pulling herself up to wrap her arms around his neck and kicking her legs until he really did let go.

"Yes," the disgruntled human said with a huff adjusting her clothing and clearly not looking at the vampire in front of her. "Go find something to eat. It's dark enough, you can go now."

Loki raised a brow at her before shrugging and taking off. Once she was sure he was gone, Niki finally looked up after her immortal friend. Something felt funny and it was throwing her off. Two brothers, both immortal, and, being fair and honest, both drop dead gorgeous. She had never considered love or a family or anything along those lines at all. It wasn't like she saw that many people anyway so the chance of ever actually getting a mate was slim to none anyway. Now that she was, for all intents and purposes, living with these two brothers. That changed her chances immensely.

With a sigh Niki slumped down to the ground running a hand through her hair. What was she supposed to do? She didn't get much of a chance to think about it though. A crunching of rock made her look up smiling, expecting to see Thor returning from his hunt. What she saw instead was an unfamiliar werewolf who was smirking at her.

"Hello, little human. How would you like to be immortal?"


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Yay chapter 6! Bare with me dear readers, as it is finals week and so it might be a bit longer before I update again. That being said, I think this is possibly, maybe the last 'inbetween' chapters before the action picks back up! Maybe. Maybe I'll drag this out and have an actual story! XD

Thanks so much for the reviews and please, keep it up! Lemme know what you think! Thank you all! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

To give Niki some credit, she did manage to keep the strange wolf away for a solid 5 minutes and got a good thrust in with her knife once she got it from her pack. However she was taken by surprise and she wasn't on home turf anymore either. She was on her belly with her neck exposed when someone returned from their hunting trip. Or both, she saw once she was able to roll over and see Thor and Loki both ripping the stray to shreds. That tiny bit of movement was enough to draw Thor's attention away from the head between his hands over to Niki. Leaving his all too willing brother to finish the attacker off Thor rushed over to Niki's side crouching down to eye level.

"Are you alright? He didn't bite you did he? I swear I will skin him alive if he did! Did he hurt you? Anything broken?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Niki said pushing his hands away as he tried to inspect her for injuries. "Just a couple of scratches. No he didn't bite me; almost, but not quite. And I think he'd have to be alive to be skinned alive. Looks pretty dead to me."

The elder of the two brothers looked over in time to see Loki put the final touch on his killing masterpiece by ripping out the wolf's throat with his bare hands.

"You know, correct me if I'm wrong," Niki said after a few moments of silence. "But I think just breaking his neck would have worked. No need for excess."

"He deserved what he got," Loki growled.

Niki shrugged before attempting to pull herself to her feet. She was half way there when she blanched and fell back to the ground.

"Are you sure you're alright," Thor asked.

"Yup, just fine, peachy," she said in a tight voice. "Just, let's not move for a spell."

"That implies that you _are_ hurt."

"No, really? But I'll be fine, no need to worry over little ol' me. Did you get something to eat? I hope I didn't keep you from dinner. Why don't you go now? I'll be fine, I promise. I'll just sit in the cave by myself for a bit and not move while you gorge to your heart's content."

Loki rolled his eyes before dropping to the ground in front of her and taking her leg into his lap and inspecting the three deep cuts there. "Do cease your annoying chatter. You'll just draw more." Niki tensed and held her breath as he went on. "These are deep but not enough to need stitches. We'll just wrap them and you'll be riding until you can walk on your own again. Breath or you won't be riding anymore either. What is your problem now?"

The human took a shaky breath before giving a fake laugh. "Just not used to having a vampire so close to an actual cut."

He gave her a look that would dry the ocean before shaking his head. "Please, I just ate. And you're completely unappetizing anyway."

"Charming," Niki said with a sarcastic smile. "Remind me again why I saved your snarky butt."

"Good gods, children," Thor interjected. "Enough! We were already on our way back anyway. Besides, we would never leave you on your own after such an attack. Indeed I doubt we will ever leave you alone again."

"Look Blondie," Niki said defensively. "I lived alone for a year before you two showed up. I'm pretty sure I can look after myself."

"Oh yes," Loki sneered. "You were doing such a wonderful job of that. Were you going to kill him before or after he bit you?"

Niki glared at him and chucked a rock at the snide vampire which he easily deflected. "I forgot to pick up my knife after someone decided to tickle me to death."

"Tch, that's right, shift the blame. Point fingers. It doesn't matter. We're not leaving you alone."

The glare she sent him would have boiled the sun. Struggling to her feet and pushing away any attempt to help her, she limped back to the cave and disappeared inside. Thor shook his head and reached over to swat the back of his little brother's head.

"What was that for?!"

"For being a deliberate pest! She feels bad enough; she doesn't need you reminding her of her weakness as well."

"Apparently she does if she's going to ignore it!"

"Brother, I know you are worried about her and her safety, I am as well. But yelling at her and making her feel foolish will not help!"

"But codling her and ignoring her humanity will not help either! Learning from mistakes will only happen when you acknowledge you have made a mistake and hers almost cost her her humanity at the least if not her life!"

"She knows her mistakes; she does not need you pointing them out to her!"

"_SHE_ can hear you perfectly well and would appreciate not being treated like a child!" Niki yelled from inside the cave. "Shut up! I don't want to hear either of you anymore!" She would not cry. That would not help. They already thought she was weak, if they thought she was crying they would treat her with even more delicacy and she wouldn't be able to stand that. Instead, she curled up as best she could with her injured leg and pulled her blanket over her head to shut out the world and, more importantly, the two brothers arguing about how best to deal with her fragility.

Outside the cave Thor and Loki stood staring at the entrance to the cave for a bit before the older of the two slumped to the ground against the rock wall while the younger began pacing. They managed to stay quiet for a good 10 minutes before Thor spoke up with a groan. "Must you pace? You're making me sick watching you."

"Well the other option is to sit and do nothing."

"So you'd rather stand and do nothing?"

Loki sighed before sitting next to his brother. 3 more minutes of silence passed before it was broken by the dark haired vampire speaking in a soft voice. "She's really mad at us isn't she." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm afraid so."

More silence, then, "How do we fix it?"

"I'm unsure."

Loki snorted. "You're helpful."

"I don't hear you coming up with anything."

"I'm the one who asked the question."

"So that bars you from contributing?"

"It's your job to answer the question since it was given to you."

"Enough, Wordsmith," Thor laughed reaching over to ruffle his brothers hair. "I will do my best to come up with an idea to appease our distressed friend."

"Please do," Loki smiled while trying to fix his hair back. "It would be a great comic relief to the situation."

"Oh? You think my ideas that amusing?"

"Please brother. Whenever did one of _your_ ideas work without my improving upon them?"

"Well there was the time when we went with Sif and Fandral to the Olympus packs land."

"Ah. And who talked us out of both the imprisonment from the Olympus pack _and_ inevitable punishment from Father upon our return?"

"I was the one who prevented our imprisonment!"

"You were only making it worse! It was a minor miracle that I was able to convince them that you were half crazed with fever from a sick deer!"

Thor grumbled at this until bright laughter caused them both to jump. "Did you two always get into so much trouble," Niki asked from the opening of the cave.

"Yes, we did," Thor said with a smile.

"No," Loki corrected. "You did and I went along to get you out of it."

"Ah, forgive me. I must have been imagining all those pranks you pulled and the mischief you caused."

"You cannot pin any of that on me."

"Just because there was no proof does not mean that you were innocent in any way. There is no one else who could have pulled off even half of those."

"Tell me," Niki said, scooting in close to the two.

They spent that night talking and laughing until a few hours before sunrise when they decided they must move at least a few miles away from their kill before settling down for the night.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hah! Just kidding, those finals weren't as stressful as I thought! We'll see if that's a good or a bad thing in the future, but for now, another chapter! And with a surprise! I won't spoil it for you, you'll just have to read and find out. Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for the reviews I have recievd! They make my day soooooo much better, you have no idea! Enjoy, dear readers!

* * *

Chapter 7

The night time existence was starting to tell on Niki. She was more than willing to sleep during the hottest part of the day and travel in the cool of night but she was starting to see less and less of the sunshine. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it but she'd also be lying if she said she resented the brothers for it.

The three of them would walk or run for hours, talking and occasionally engaging in mock fights that usually started with someone throwing a pine cone or twig at someone else and ended with Thor and Loki throwing Niki into a lake or Thor pacing around a tree waiting for his brother to finally come down.

They rarely met anyone while they walked on. Usually one of the two men would catch the scent of a possible threat and they would veer away as quickly and quietly as possible. When they did encounter someone they did their best to avoid a fight but it did happen on occasion. One-on-three confrontations occurred most but once in a while there would be a group of vampires out hunting or werewolves patrolling their boarders. Those always ended in a mess and two nights of solid running.

Only once did they encounter a group of humans. They could tell immediately that Niki was in the company of what should be the human's enemies and a fight broke out. Niki was barely able to convince the brothers to leave before they killed too many humans. As they ran away, she caught the gaze of one of the humans before she was swept up onto Thor's back and they were running again. Was she seeing things or did he have a SHIELD badge on?

SHIELD was a secret human city that Niki had always thought was a myth. The acronym was lost a long time ago and none were entirely sure what it stood for but Niki had encountered many a hopeful human in her store a life time ago that were searching for this secret location. Many thought it was humanities last hope. Niki was sure it was just an inspiring rumor but that sandy blonde human was wearing a SHIELD patch, she was sure of it.

The three ran on for days before they stopped by a wooded creek. Instead of waiting for her to clamber down, Thor simply plunged them both into the creek somehow catching up Loki on the way.

"What the hell!" Niki yelled as soon as she rose from the water. "I know it's been awhile since we last bathed but seriously?"

"Idiot! Do you want us to die of pneumonia? It will take hours for our cloths to dry!"

Thor, still in wolf form, reached a paw out and pinned his little brother under the water to stop his yelling. When he finally allowed Loki to rise spluttering from the water Thor barked with laughter but was cut short as the dark haired vampire tackled him back into the water. Niki rolled her eyes and crawled out of the creek to escape the cascades of water the two were making.

"Damn it, Thor! My pack's soaked!"

All the thrashing and yelling covered up the sounds of the small army of vampires until it was too late. The misfit trio did have a chance to defend themselves. One minute they were play fighting and trying to ring out cloths and then the next six vampires are leaving and their small group is missing one.

Niki and Thor scrambled up before the human vaulted up onto her wolf friends back and they took off following the leeches that had stolen their Loki. After several miles of solid running they encountered two of the five that had attacked them but those two were left there to delay them and while Niki and Thor did kill the two, they lost valuable time and distance. One of the vampires succeeded in pulling Niki off Thor's back but she was quick and Niki soon had her knife buried in its heart before it could bite her exposed neck.

"That's what you get for taking the time to be dramatic," she huffed before removing her knife from the pile of ash and turning to see Thor rip the other vampires head off its shoulders and spitting it out before the head crumbled to ash in his mouth. "Eew."

The human was just about to climb back up when something came whizzing out of the trees and caught Thor's shoulder before it ricochet back in the direction it came from. Thor growled but an arrow landed in the dirt by his feet before it exploded, knocking him back. Niki yelled for him but was suddenly swept off her feet by a pair of arms that carried her away from Thor and in the opposite direction they'd been tracking Loki in.

"No! Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are? Put me down!"

"Cool your jets sweet heart," came a slightly mechanical voice. "We're the good guys. Well, people I guess. There is one woman her. If you can call her that. Shit, Nat would kill me if she heart that."

"Put me down! I don't care who you think you are! I need to get back to them!"

Whoever was carrying her stopped and she realized they had actually been flying. In front of her stood a mechanical man in red and gold with a bright blue light in the center of his chest. "Cool it princess, we're just doing our thing. You know; rescue humans, kill vampires and werewolves, protect mankind, that kind of thing."

"No! Don't kill him! I have to get back there! We have to go save Loki! Let me go!" Niki had tried to go back but the man grabbed her and the face slid up to reveal a human man with deep brown eyes and a smirk to rival her vampire friends'.

"What is your problem? You act like you care about that wolf."

"I do, now let me go!"

"Poor girl must be brainwashed," said a man dressed in blue hoisting a circular shield onto his back. "Someone call Natasha so we can get a ride back to base. And tell Fury we've got the girl."

"She's already on her way and she said to tell Tony that she heard that comment about being a guy," said another guy dropping from the trees bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows on his back.

"Shit, I was afraid of that," the man in the suit who must have been the one called Tony said. "She gets anywhere near me with her thighs and I swear I'll…"

He was interrupted by Niki yelling in frustration and trying to make a break for it again. "Whoa there missy," said the one with the shield, stopping her. "No need to worry, we've got you. I'm Steve and this is Clint and I guess you've already met Tony. SHIELD sent us after our last recon group saw you being held captive by that werewolf and vampire."

"Have you ever seen a vampire and werewolf working together before," Tony said. "Must be a sign of the apocalypse."

"I wasn't held captive! They're my friends and I need to get back to Thor before they get away with Loki! Let me go!"

"Sheesh, just knock her out, I can't take anymore of her brainwashed ramblings. What human in their right mind would be friends with a vampire or a werewolf? Where's Nat? I was in the middle of another genius breakthrough when Fury came yelling at me to get my ass out here to save another poor damsel."

A sharp whine broke through his ramblings and a small jet hovered above them. Along the belly of the jet a hatch opened and Tony smirked before lowering his faceplate again.

"Finally, about time Nat," he said before grabbing Niki and flying up to the ship, dumping her inside. He dropped down a ladder while she lay stunned on the floor and Steve and Clint soon climbed up. The ladder was pulled inside and the jet took off.

"I don't want to hear a word from you Stark," said the pilot, a red haired woman with a stern face and a glare that could kill.

"Oh come on Natasha," Tony said sliding up next to her. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Right. Buckle up, we've got a bit of a trip ahead of us."

Clint slid into the copilots seat and Steve helped Niki up before steering her to a seat and buckling her in. By now she had recovered from her shock and started struggling again. "No, no you have to take me back! Thor needs me! We need to go get Loki! Let me go!"

"Shhhh, you're okay, they won't get you again. You don't have to worry about that anymore." Steve sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You won't be their pawn anymore. You're safe now."

"You don't understand," Niki sobbed dissolving into tears. "I have to go back. I have to."

After twenty minutes of crying Niki fell into a restless sleep as the jet slowed to land at SHIELD.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait all and the short chapter but the others have been kinda long so you'll just have to deal with it. Think of this update as a Christmas present from me! Read and review for me please! And thanks to all those that have been reviewing! You have no idea how much it makes my day when I read reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"I thought SHIELD was a myth." Niki was sitting on a hospital bed while a man with curly brown hair and glasses took her blood pressure and checked her eyes and ears.

"Nope, all true," he said while he tested her reflexes. "Captain Rogers, secret city, humanities last hope, all of it; true."

"Wait, the Captain? The immortal human? No way!"

"Yeah, you met him actually. He was the one with the blonde hair and the shield."

"Huh, wow. I thought it was all a rumor. Then they got the human serum to work?"

He winced. "Well, yes and no. Stories true. Vampires found out about the serum and killed the doctor who made it right after Steve was dosed. We've been trying to replicate it ever since."

"So the rumors about the big green guy are true too then?"

Once again the man winced and sat back on his stool. "Yeah. Believe it or not but you've met him to."

"What?! When? Wait. There was the Captain, then archer guy, then metal man….no way. But you look normal!"

"Better believe it sweetheart," said Tony as he entered the small medical center sans his metal suit. "Bruce here turns into big mean green machine when he's angry. And metal man? Really?"

"Well what else am I supposed to call you? Annoying chatty guy?"

"You could try Tony. Or Iron Man if you want to really get it right. But the suits not really iron it…"

"You have a clean bill of health except for a few scratches and bruises from traveling with a vampire and werewolf for so long," Bruce interrupted.

"So you believe me when I say they're my friends," Niki asked.

"I believe you aren't brain washed like Steve thought but you might be a little insane for taking up with them."

Niki shrugged. "I save their lives and they never left. Then they burnt down my house so we've been traveling ever since. Now can I go back? Thor's probably going insane with worry and indecision and we need to go save Loki."

"You have very odd friends," Bruce said with a smile. "That's not up to me. You have to ask Fury, the director. He's the one in charge of everything."

"Literally, everything," Tony said leaning on Bruce. "It's a serious problem. We've been trying to get him to find help for years. Come on, I'll take you to him. It'll be fun. Like a field trip."

"Do you ever breathe," Niki asked sliding off the bed.

"Working on it. Come on leech lover." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into a hall and down it to a large room with a long table covered with a map and a tall black man with an eye patch staring at it all, not bothering to look up as they came in. "Hey Nicky boy, girly here says she wants out."

"Stark," said the man in a low voice. "You know what I've told you about calling me that. Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. Now, Niki, why do you want to leave? After all the effort we made to save you, you just want to walk right back out there."

"Why does everyone keep insisting I don't know what I'm doing," Niki almost yelled. "I have lived out there for 21 years. I have spent the past several months walking around with a vampire and a werewolf. I know the risks. I'm prepared to face what's 'out there.'"

"Do you really? Do you really think those two will treat you as an equal ever? That they won't turn on you at some point or turn you into their personal blood bank and den mother? You're just a human to them. Nothing else."

"No, you're wrong. They are my friends and all the family I have left and I'm the only family they have left and I'm not abandoning them to come live in human 'utopia' if that even exists. Kinda leaning towards not right about now. Now let me go!"

The dark man glared at her before looking back to his map. "Stark, show her the door."

"What, that's it," Tony said in disbelief. "No lecture, no threat, you're just letting her go?"

"That's what the man said," Niki said grinning in triumph. "Now take me back metal man."

As the two left one of the men from the rescue attempt, the one with the bow stepped out of the shadows. "That was short boss," Clint said. "Tracking her?"

Fury nodded. "Follow her. Stay outta sight but keep on her and her werewolf buddy. Her leech friend was taken by Thanos' newest allies and they might just show us a way in."


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hello my dear readers! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! Well, the plot is thickening and I hope I'm still living up to all of your expectations. Please do tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 9

Niki didn't even bother to wave to Natasha as the jet took off after dropping her off at the point they had first taken her so she didn't notice the other passenger jump down and quickly disappear into the trees.

The trip had been a quiet one, neither one of the women in the jet saying a word; Niki still pissed at SHIELD and Natasha being a silent deadly assassin, they didn't have much _to_ talk about. Still Niki was grateful they had the decency to take her back; after she had asked fifty times before demanding to be taken. Thankfully Steve was such a nice guy and he was able to convince Fury to send the jet out one more time.

Now all she had to do was find Thor after being gone for a day. That was the easy part because they still had to pick up Loki's trail again.

"Things can never be easy can they," Niki mumbled to no one as she looked around for some trace of her werewolf friend. She looked around before she shrugged and, tilting her head back yelled, "THOR!"

Several birds took off in the trees above her but nothing else made a sound so she sighed and began to walk in the direction Tony had taken her. She walks in silence for a while then begins to whistle but stops when it breaks the silence more than she anticipated so she switches to humming but even that becomes too much.

"Damn it. Thor!" Niki kept walking and began cussing out everything, from SHIELD to Thor himself to the vampire community as a whole, her voice slowly rising till she was just shy of screeching. In the world she lived in, that was not the best idea she ever had which became incredibly clear when five werewolves walked out of the surrounding forest in full wolf form and none of them were her blonde friend. "Uh oh. Um guys, would it help if I said you weren't the wolves I was looking for?" There were a few barks of laughter and even more growls before the first one jumped at her.

Niki did duck and pulled her knife as the wolf sailed over her and she was able to move aside and thrust her knife into the next wolfs shoulder but when two charged her at once she almost fell then and there. But before both could reach her, one of the two was bowled over by a much larger blonde wolf.

"There you are," Niki gasped with relief as she vaulted over the forth wolfs head and buried her knife into its shoulder. Thor's answering growl was muffled by a mouthful of furry neck. With a jerk of his head he threw the dying wolf into the one Niki had injured earlier only to be plowed into by another. Still hanging onto her knife that was still buried in the wolf's shoulder Niki righted herself on its shoulders before ripping her knife back and burying it into the neck and tumbling off. As soon as her feet touched the ground the fifth wolf and if the lack of weight in her hand was any indication, her knife was still buried in the wolf she had just killed. Pinned underneath the wolf her hands shot up to push its jaws away, not wanting to die or turned into a werewolf but it was a losing battle. The wolf was much stronger than she was and had already dealt her a claw to the shoulder and Thor was tangling with the remaining two wolves so no help was coming from him.

"Damn it, Loki!" Niki yelled not caring that the target of her rage wasn't there. "Perfect time to get yourself kidnapped!"

The answering twang was not something she had ever expected.

The wolf on top of her fell with an arrow in its eye and another on Thor's back fell dead after an arrow flew down its throat freeing the blonde werewolf to finish off the remaining one. Niki lay there staring at the tree the arrows had come from so she saw the blonde archer drop from the tree and offer her a hand to help her up.

"Good to see you again," Clint said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Niki said still in a state of disbelief. "Thanks for saving me. Have you been following me? Whoa whoa whoa, Thor, hold up buddy!" The werewolf had jumped to Niki's side and was growling at Clint. "He's from SHIELD. They're the ones who…well they kidnapped me BUT! But they brought me back. With a babysitter apparently. Why are you hear, Clint?"

"Watch it, dog boy," Clint growled back at Thor. "Fury wanted me to follow you. Make sure you stayed safe."

"Right, because it's totally safe anywhere in this world. I didn't ask for this. Believe it or not I know what I'm doing."

"Well Fury doubts your sanity so I'm here to keep an eye on you. Now aren't you going to _nicely_ introduce me to your pet friend?"

Thor snarled and snapped at the archer making him back up and Niki wrapped her arms around Thor's neck in sympathy. "Watch it Clint. Try not to be a speciest dick."

The large werewolf shifted back into the tall muscular form of Thor. "You better watch yourself human. I have no problem snapping one of your species like the twigs you are."

"Hey!" Niki yelled. "I'm a member of that species!"

"See! Why the hell are you following this dog around like you're friends," Clint yelled at her.

"Niki is an exception,' he werewolf amended.

"I feel so special," Niki said sarcastically.

"Do you realize how stupid this all is yet?"

Soon they were all yelling and arguing back and forth so once again they missed the same group of vampires coming until after all three had been rendered unconscious. When Clint and Thor woke up hours later, Niki was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Wow, 1,000 views and counting! I love you all so much! Please keep reading and reviewing; let me know what you think so I know if I'm doing a good job or not. Here's to a bright New Year!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Is this the little wine press you desire so much?"

Niki stayed perfectly still, eyes still closed but defiantly awake with no clue where she was, why she was here, or who was speaking but whoever it was terrified her. The voice was deep, cold, and devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, thank you for your troubles. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone with her for a time."

Now she did recognize that voice and she almost bolted upright and embraced the owner but the terrifying voice was still in the room.

"Of course. I will return later to discuss what you have been putting off for so long," said the cold voice.

"Yes, yes," Loki replied dismissively. "Now please leave."

There were sounds of footsteps and a door closing before Niki dared to move. It was only when she heard her friends voice gently encouraging her to open her eyes that she moved, wrapping her arms around his neck and almost weeping with joy at seeing him again.

"Where the hell have you been," she choked out.

He chuckled and held her close. "I've been here. There's much I need to explain to you and I'm very, very sorry but you have a role to play and it won't be a fun one, but," he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You have to trust me and play along if you want to live. Promise me you'll play your part?"

She swallowed and nodded. "What is it?"

"I'm so very sorry. I know who my biological brothers have allied with and he is a powerful being who will not be satisfied with anything less than the enslavement of the world for his own insane desire to satisfy his dead lover. Byleister brought me here and either I comply or die and the first demand he made was for me to choose between the death of you and Thor or myself. Thor's not dead," he reassured her as the panic welled in her eyes. "I managed to convince him that he was just an amusement that had no real attachment to me. You however are a human and the only way I could save you was to convince him that you're my human slave."

"What?!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Who is this 'all intimidating' person? Why the hell would you go along with this? Why didn't you leave?"

Loki's expression darkened. "Don't you think I would have if I could? The only way I can leave is as dust in the wind. You have no idea what I endured those first two days while you ran around with Thor. How much time did you waste frolicking in the sun with Thor before you decided to come after me? Did you just assume I would come back after a time? Or did you rejoice at my disappearance?"

"Wow," Niki said narrowing her eyes. "Thor wasn't kidding about your mood swings was he. We ran after you right away, nimrod! We were delayed only because SHIELD picked a wonderful time to 'save me for my own good.' I just got back to Thor when your little friends came and carried me off again. Are you really so insecure that you think we'd forget you? That I'd run off with your brother? Get it through your thick head now since it hasn't these months we've traveled together. You two are _both_ my family now and I love both of you equally. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell me what I have to do and who this boogey man is so I'm not completely stupid when he comes back."

He looked at her with doubt before sighing and turning his back to her. "His name is Thanos. He is a powerful vampire with thousands of followers that have allied themselves to him over the years and they are _very_ loyal, willing to do anything he asks. He plans on total world conquest; all the wolves dead and the humans enslaved as little more than cattle. And with the number of his followers, I begin to believe he could do it."

Niki paled and bit her lip before wrapping her arms around Loki's chest and burying her face in his back. "What do I need to do?"

He turned in her arms and wrapped his around her one hand stroking her hair. "I really am sorry. You have to act subservient to me, always following and yes, sometimes letting me feed from you. It's the only way I can keep you alive, you have to believe me."

She shuddered a bit but adjusted to rest her head against his neck. "I do."

Holding her close he continued, "I am your world now, as would be with any other human slave. And no one else is allowed to touch you. Remember that. I am your master and the only one allowed to dink your blood or anything else."

Tears started to slip from Niki's eyes but she nodded and took a shuddering breath. "Alright. I promise to do my best. Please, just please," she choked. "Keep me safe." Her arms tightened around her and she started to shake with silent sobs.

Squeezing her gently, Loki kissed the top of her head. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Not a very long chapter but I hope you enjoy it. As always, please read and review and thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 11

The first time Loki fed from her Niki was more surprised by the sensation than disgusted at the actual act itself. It was actually somewhat interesting to watch as he opened a vein on her wrist before pressing his mouth to the cut and begin to drink the blood. He didn't take much, just enough for her to become familiar with the sensation and pale a bit. Niki applied pressure above the cut while he took a strip of cloth to bind over the cut but not before he licked away the excess blood and amazed, Niki noticed that the cut seemed to close then and there.

"The bandage is more for show than any practical need," Loki explained tying the cloth around her wrist. "It's also a cover because if you really were my slave you'd have a permanent scar at the least. I need you to stay close at all times. Thanos will return soon and you mustn't say a word no matter what." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "You must trust me. I will take care of you but you _must_ trust me. Am I clear?"

Looking him in the eyes she nodded and tried to put on a brave face. He smiled and moved his hand to cradle her face. "That's my girl."

She gave a short laugh and looked away but leaned into the touch. "I don't have much choice but I'd trust you with my life. Wow, that's a little redundant isn't it?"

He gave her a sad smile and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Just a little."

"Oh screw it," Niki mumbled under her breath and launched herself into his arms turning her face in to the crook of his neck. "I won't lie to you," she whispered. "I'm terrified but not for myself. I'm afraid of what might happen to you. Promise me something."

"What's that," he asked holding her close and burying his face in her hair.

"Keep yourself safe too."

Loki smiled into her hair. "I promise."

Niki sighed in a small amount of relief and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good."

It was actually several hours before Thanos returned and when he did there was no knock, no request for entry. He barged right in and Niki got her first look at the old vampire. Tall and muscular and attractive in a cold, cruel way until you looked at his eyes and then all appeal drained away into a deep fear of this powerful being. In his cold voice asked, "Well? What is your answer now?"

"I would appreciate it if you would knock at least before you come in here," Loki said in mild anger from his seat next to the bed where Niki had been reclining but was now pressed against the headboard trying to attract as little attention as possible. "As for your answer, I suppose I have little choice."

The ancient vampire smirked and Niki felt all hope and happiness shatter in the wake of that cruel smile. "I suppose not but I would like to hear it from you all the same."

Loki waved a hand flippantly. "Fine. I'll _help_ you although I don't know why I'm so important to you."

"You matter greatly," Thanos said coming to stand directly in front of Loki, towering over him. "I need every vampire by my side to make this work, even the whelp raised by werewolves. Don't you remember what I told you that first day you were brought to me?" He leaned forward and captured Loki's jaw in his hand. "Surely you can't have forgotten in so short a time."

Glaring at the other vampire Loki jerked his head away with a growl. "Do not assume anything. I do not forget and it would be better for you to not forget either. I remember too well. I'll help you, but only to the barest minimum. Your plans mean little to me."

Straightening the older vampire smiled again. "Of course. But do keep in mind all I've done to make you happy here as well. I was willing to fetch your little human for you but I can just as easily get rid of her."

"Do not touch her," Loki hissed.

"Then you had better cooperate." With that he turned and left, the door slamming shut after him.

Niki sat there staring after him before darting to Loki's side as he slumped forward in his seat with his face in his hands. "What was that about? What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing you need worry yourself over," Loki sighed as he let his hands drop. "Stay close though."


	13. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Well, after reading and rereading my last chapter I still can't decide if it sits right with me or not. Anyway, this next chapter I'm happy to say I'm happy with even though it's really dark and slightly disturbing. Mainly it's showing how screwed the humans are if Thanos wins. Enjoy!

Oh, and thanks to all my lovely reviewers and please keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Actual slaves must have a miserable existence_. This was all Niki could think during the next two days as she followed Loki around like a puppy to scared to question why or put up a fight. She did see a few humans around but they were either following another vampire like she was or being carted away in a wagon with a sheet covering the body. When they did happen to cross a wagon she would grasp onto Loki's arm before muttering an apology and letting go if there were any others around. But he would wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close whispering reassurances into her hair.

Then came the day they accidentally stumbled across the herd. While wasting time by exploring the vast hideout-turned-city they found a window that looked down on a room full of people. Leaning over the edge of the window to get a better look Niki's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on. As she look down she saw a small group of three vampires enter the room. Instead of moving away or towards the vampires, the people just continued standing there, not really conversing or communicating in any way. They just stood there as each vampire approached one and yanked their heads back before latching onto their throats. Niki's scream was muffled by Loki's hand as he pulled her back away from the window. She buried her face in his chest as she tried to stifle her sobs in her fist.

"You shouldn't have seen that," he whispered in her ear as he held her close and carded his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize where we were."

"They didn't even move," she gasped between sobs. "They didn't run or try to stop them. They just stood there."

"Shhhh, I know. I'm sorry you saw that."

"They're like cattle! How can they just stand there? Why doesn't someone try to do something?"

"This is all they know. Those people were bred and raised here."

"This is how he has them feed? This is what he plans for all humans once he takes over?"

There was a pause as Loki held her tightly and with great reluctance nodded.

"Then someone has to stop him!"

"How," he asked her with anger and frustration tinting his voice. "How do you plan on stopping Thanos?"

"I-I," she stuttered.

"Because I would love to know. Every possible way I've run through in my head has ended in death and failure. Do you have a solution?"

"No but…"

"Exactly. The best I can do is protecting you. To me that's all that matters at this point."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him in surprise and a question in her eyes. "What?"

Loki sighed before letting go of her and grabbing her hand. "This is not the time or the place for that. Come, we need to go back."

She followed him back to their room, never letting go of his hand so she didn't miss the slight squeeze or the gentle rub of his thumb on her hand. Once they were back Niki stood there as the world started to become fuzzy and she started to sway.

"Are you alright," Loki asked turning to her.

"I'm sorry," she answered shaking her head. "What'd you say?"

"I think you need to sit down." He guided her to the edge of the bed and rushed away to come back with a glass of water. "Here, drink this. You've had a bad shock so don't try to get up. Just sit there and drink your water."

Niki nodded and took the cup clutching it with two hands, afraid she would drop it because her hands were shaking so much. She was still sitting like that when Thanos came in again with no knock.

"I heard you found the stockyard," he said to Loki who was still crouched in front of Niki. Loki stood and glared at the other vampire.

"I thought I asked you to knock before you came in."

"It is my house; I shall do as I please."

"Then perhaps I should leave if I will not receive the most basic common courtesy."

"The only way you are leaving is as ashes dumped out the window in dust pan."

"What do you want Thanos."

"I was simply curious to find out what you thought about my herd."

Niki flinched but otherwise remained still.

"It's rather large," Loki said semi evasively.

"Yes, it must be to support my new world."

"Hmm."

"The breeding season is coming up soon if you were curious."

At that Niki bolted to the adjoining bathroom before she was sick on the floor, shutting the door behind her. Thanos' laughter followed her and she faintly heard Loki telling him to get out before what little she had had for lunch came up.

That night she dreamed of cows and blood.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry if anyone was upset by the last chapter but that was a necessary part to show how _evil_ Thanos is and how badly they need to take care of the threat he poses. And that leads us to this chapter! I have to say I was a little disappointed how useless Niki was in this chapter until the end but really there wasn't much she could do without getting in the way. But I didn't want her coming across as a damsel in distress watching with her handkerchief to her mouth as her valiant knight came to her rescue so I hope that was clear. She is NOT Bella and this is NOT Twilight! A friend (who, for her sake I will say she hasn't read all the Twilight books) suggested a very Bella-esque move and distract Thanos by cutting herself and I said "NO!" So please read and review! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Niki and Loki knew nothing of the explosion at the other end of the massive community of vampires so when Thanos came in demanding to know who the humans in SHIELD uniforms found his city they had no answer for him.

"Was it the girl then," the angry vampire hissed turning to Niki and grabbing her hair.

"Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything," Loki yelled back. Grabbing the older vampires wrist he forced Thanos to release her hair and kicked him in the chest forcing the irate man back. Loki planted himself between the two glaring at Thanos. "Your dream is crumbling Thanos. We are the least of your worries. Leave."

"Hardly," was the growled response before Thanos moved faster than Niki could track with her human eyes. Before she could react Loki was across the room and the wall he had just collided with trembled at the impact. She could only watch in horror as Thanos once again moved faster than she could see to grab her friend by his throat and slam him against the wall holding him there. "You have been far more trouble than you're worth. I should have killed you when you were first brought to me."

"Your…mistake then," Loki gasped out before driving his knee into the others chin. He dropped to the ground with barely managed grace and landed a heavy blow to the staggering Thanos' head, following with a two handed blow to his back. But instead of falling the ancient vampire grabbed him and threw the younger back into the wall, this time sending him through it. Straightening Thanos turned to Niki.

"Now for his little pet. I think I'll bleed you dry and make him watch as payment for all this trouble."

"You will not touch her." Niki turned to see Loki coming back in through the hole in wall. In a blink he was gone, barreling into Thanos and creating a hole in the far wall. She dove out of the way of the debris and then ran back to watch Loki and Thanos trade blow for blow. But where Loki was agile and quick Thanos was stronger and had much more experience. Loki was slowly losing ground and it was taking a toll on him. Glancing around Niki spotted a solid metal rod that had broken off the stone wall. Grabbing it she used it to vault over the fight landing behind her friend calling his name and tossing it to him. Then she quickly ducked out of the way knowing she had no place becoming involved in this fight. To her bitter regret all she could do was watch what she could but much of it was faster than she could see. But what Niki did see filled her with fury at her position and at the evil vampire her best friend was protecting her from. Again she looked around for a weapon of some kind and came up with a small knife, little more than a kitchen knife but years of living in the current world made it easy for her to identify silver. Snatching it up she hid it in her sleeve waiting in the off chance she may be of some help.

It came sooner than Niki would have liked. A grab and sharp tug from Thanos dislocated Loki's shoulder and pressing his advantage; the mad vampire grabbed the shoulder and drove his former ally into the ground. Before Loki could get up drove his heel into the prone man's knee, shattering the bone. Unable to hold back the cry of pain Loki jolted up but was forced back down as Thanos stepped on his chest and leaned forward on his knee. Niki winced as she heard a few cracked ribs finally break.

"Did you really think I was keeping you around because you might be useful, little mutt," Thanos sneered and spat out blood. "You were merely a distraction. Entertainment. And you've caused me no end of trouble but I guess I should thank you. How else would I be able to destroy SHIELD if you and your little cow didn't come to me? And I hear you dear little dog has followed you here as well. This makes for an easy clean up. Not only can I destroy SHIELD but I can make sure the Odinson pack will end permanently." At this he pressed down harder with his heel into Loki's chest and more pops of broken ribs echoed in the room. "You have no idea how pleased I was when you _brothers_ came to me for help in their revenge. Until then I wasn't sure how to deal with your _family_ without starting my war far too early. And now I have Odin's only son here in the palm of my hand and the family _pet_ under me boot. It really is wonderful how things work out so well."

"Don't count on it," Niki hissed from behind him. He had not minded the little human during his monologue, considering her less than a threat and she was very aware of that as she slowly made her way towards him. Now she jumped on him and drove the silver knife deep into his heart pulling him back and away from her dear friend.

"You rat," Thanos growled as she pulled her knife back began to sink it in his neck but as she did so he crumbled into ash.


	15. Chapter 14

Authors Note: I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter. Classes have started again and I'm still getting into the swing of things. So thank you for your patience and please, as always, read and review. Thank you sooooo much those of you who have been reviewing my story, I love it! If I need a pick-me-up when I'm stuck writing I go back and read my wonderful reviews. :) Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

When SHIELD finally found the two, their first reaction was horror and disgust but the look Niki gave them made all of them back off until their director arrived. The basically uninjured human had her wrist bleeding freely and pressed to the prone vampire's lips. All signs pointed to Loki being unconscious except for the small movement of his throat as he swallowed small mouthfuls of blood. Fury finally did arrive but was pushed abruptly aside as Thor bounded into the room and ran to his brother and friend.

"Loki! What's happened to him," he asked Niki frantically looking over his little brother. "Who did this?"

"Thanos," was Niki's simple answer as she jerked her head towards the pile of ash a few feet away. Other than that she did not look up from Loki's face as he continued to drink her blood. It was Thor's hand on her shoulder that finally got her to look up and he brushed away the tear that started to slip from the corner of her eye.

"He'll be alright but you must stop. You are already going pale."

Dully she nodded and pulled her wrist away, holding it out for her werewolf friend to bind. Gently he lifted the now unconscious vampire from Niki's lap and turned to Fury.

"My brother is hurt and needs care. Will you allow us the refuge you promised me?"

The dark man nodded but grabbed Niki's arm as she walked by. "I expect a full explanation of what happened here when we get back to SHIELD HQ."

She glared at him but nodded before pulling away and running after Thor.

The SHIELD hospital was a nice facility, considering the times but they were clearly holding back on how much they were willing to use to help Loki heal. Niki was about to throw a fit until Thor reminded her that, as a vampire, all Loki really needed was rest and a good food source. That actually caused more problems than not. The human SHIELD personnel were not willing to donate blood to a vampire or willing to spend their precious time hunting for an alternative food source and Fury had told Niki she was not allowed to give the only vampire in the facility any more of her blood or they would remove what little help they were giving. So she and Thor would take turns sitting with Loki while the other hunted and/or rested, depending on how soon they were able to find anything and she had plenty of time to hear about what happened to him after they were separated.

Turned out Thor had given Hawkeye little choice in helping track Niki back to Thanos' city-lair and it actually took more time waiting for SHIELD to muster their forces to invade the fortress. Niki did nothing but glare at Fury the next time she saw him.

A day passed and Loki still didn't wake up.

Very few of the agents were willing to come talk to the trio except for the select little group that had 'rescued' Niki. The overly talkative one, Tony followed Bruce around when he wasn't pestering the others and since Bruce was the only doctor in the complex willing to get close to Loki, Tony inevitably followed. After a few days of awkward silence he began peppering Thor or Niki, whoever was on 'Loki-sitting' duties at the time, any number of questions and not really listening to the answers unless it could lead to more questions.

"So why are you backpacking cross world with these two?"

"They got my home burnt down."

"Do you have some kind of weird three-way set up?"

"What?!"

"Why'd you adopt the leech?"

"Don't call him that. My father rescued him."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't fair to kill an infant who'd had no choice in the matter?"

"So why haven't either of you hooked up with your very single mortal?"

"What?"

"Are you all blind and stupid?!"

Soon others of the special ops team began to drift into the room; at first with Bruce when he came in for the daily check-up and later on their own or in pairs. Despite a rocky start Niki and Thor struck up a friendship with each of the members of the team that Tony started referring to as the Avengers closely seconded by Clint.

"You really don't have a problem with werewolves _or_ vampires?"

"For the fiftieth time Clint, no. Now are you going to help me carry this deer in to Loki or not? You are the one who shot it."

Four days since they had arrived and still Loki did not wake up.

"You really are family, aren't you."

"Yes Captain. It doesn't matter if he's a different species, Loki is still my brother."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I was impressed. That sorta thing doesn't happen every day."

Six days and other than his slow healing, Loki still would not wake up.

"Tasha! Make Clint stop throwing things at Thor!"

"It's not bothering me Niki."

"But it's bothering me and that's what matters!"

The three were there for a week and Loki still wasn't waking up. Bruce kept telling them that it was only a matter of time though. "There was a lot of internal damage as well and his body is repairing itself from the inside out. Give him time and blood and everything will be fine."

It was another two days before there was any sign from Loki. What finally did happen was when Niki was taking her turn to sit with him. She sat next to his bed, holding his hand like she always did when there was no one around.

"Would you hurry up and wake up you stubborn leech," she whispered and rested her head on the hospital bed. "We've been here for days and I wanna run. Plus you have some explaining to do. So would you wake up already? These unanswered questions are killing me."

The small squeeze she felt from her hand almost sent her through the roof.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Haha, sorry but this is a very short chapter because I got really fun warm-fuzzy Doctor Who feels right in the middle of writing it and unfortunatly it was really starting to affect my idea flow so I just made this a short chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading! Please, as always, read and review! And because I'm in suuuuuuch a Doctor Who mood right now...ALLONS-Y!

* * *

Chapter 15

"You little lying parasite! You've given me a heart attack for days and then you go a pull that?!" Niki swatted at Loki while he held her close on top of him and laughed. "This isn't funny Loki!"

"Oh but it is," he said between fits of laughter. "I must say I'm touched by your persistence. And how you managed to put up with Stark's constant chatter."

"You've been awake _that long_?"

"Barely." Slowly he sat up and let Niki slip off the hospital bed to stand in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I was awake several times these past few days but not for very long and movement was exceedingly painful so I stayed still and listened."

Niki's eyes became huge and her face flushed. "Listened? To what? For how long?"

He smirked at her. "Long enough."

She groaned and sank into her chair, pulling her knees up and burying her face in her hands. There had been a day when no one was in the room with her besides Loki and she had confessed some things she had never intended anyone, especially him, to hear.

"Do you mind running through that little speech for me again," he asked teasingly.

"No!"

"Doesn't matter if you say it, I remember the whole thing I just wanted to hear you say it again. But I can recite it back to you if you like."

"_No_!" Jumping up from her chair Niki dove at him covering his mouth with her hand. "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"So I gathered," Loki said grinning as he pulled her hand away momentarily before she shrieked in frustration and embarrassment. After few minutes of playful wrestling Niki stood back up and fixed her cloths.

"I'd better tell Thor and Bruce you're awake. Thor will be ecstatic. Brace yourself."

The vampire reclined with his hands behind his head and a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin plastered on his face. "If you insist. Maybe they'd like to hear your little confessional."

"Don't you dare," she said darkly, glaring at him and making him laugh again. "I swear I'll make you sleep again and heaven help me…" All threats ended in a squeak of surprise that she would later never admit to as she was swept into a massive hug.

"Thank you." The soft whisper right next to her ear gave her goosebumps. "For cooperating back…._there_ and for all that you've been doing. There's a reason I remember every word of your little speech. Now go on." Loki let her go and spun her towards the door. "Go get that ridiculous drool-fest that's my brother. I think I'm well enough to endure his joy. Hurry, before I change my mind."

Bewildered and still red Niki left and found Thor and Bruce already on their way to the hospital room, a dead duck thrown over Thor's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Niki," Bruce said while pushing up his glasses.

"We were just on our way to visit you two." Thor smiled at her before growing serious. "Why have you left Loki alone? Has something happened? What's wrong? Why are you so red?"

The friends locked eyes for a second before the duck fell to the ground and the blonde werewolf was tearing down the hall to their room. Bruce looked at Niki, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Loki's awake, Dr. Banner," Niki told him with a smile. "He's awake and in the best mood you'll ever see him in. So if you want all your questions answered at all, now would be the best time to ask." With that, she turned and tore after Thor to rejoin her friends for the first time in far too long a time.


	17. Intermission

Author's Note: ;)

* * *

Intermission:

"Do you have any idea how annoyed with you I am? I have been on my own for 22 and a half years and been perfectly fine with that. Not worried about dealing with other people. I had my family and when they died I was fine with that. Why would I need anything or anyone else? Then you and your brother came and reminded me what it was like to be around people. Course, I hadn't really been around that many people before but it was nice to finally _be_ with other people. And now I have these bizarre, annoying, and quite confusing feelings and I don't know how to tell you about them because I'm not sure what they are and it's all you fault!"

"I'm not gonna cry because that'd be stupid but I am upset and I wish you would wake up so I could tell you all of this. Except I don't think I could. Even now I feel like I'm about to blow chunks because of the way my stomach keeps flip-flopping every time I'm near you."

"How did they deal with this years ago? I've read books but that's all so _romantic_ and clearly exaggerated so I can't base anything off of that. Unless it is actually true and then I don't think I want these feelings at all because it made the people in the books act really pathetic and stupid. Gah! I wish you could tell me what you think!"

"Maybe I should go ask Clint or Tasha. They seem to have a good handle on things and I've seen the way they act around each other. But they're SHIELD spies and I don't think even back then people acted like they do."

"Oh, Loki. Please wake up. And please, dear heavens above, please, don't hear a word I've just said."


	18. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Don't wanna mess up the feels between the intermission and this chapter so I'm keeping this short. Enjoy, read, and review. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 16

The sun had just set and Niki was bouncing on the balls of her feet while she waited for everyone to finish their goodbyes. All five of the SHIELD special ops team where out sending off the trio who were finally able to leave now that Loki was up and about and Fury had given the okay. While it was nice to have new friends, this 'goodbye' business was just stupid. The only thing keeping her from yelling at Thor to get a move on was Loki's hand holding onto hers. Just the thought was enough to make a small blush start to rise on her cheeks and she tried desperately to make it go away before Tony noticed. She did _not_ want to have to hear _that_.

Her butt was saved when Clint came up and handed her a small cellular device. "I don't know how he did it," the archer explained. "But Tony got these to work again and without the towers and gadgets they needed years ago and Fury said we could give you one. You know, for just in case." He winked at her. The two had become fast friends during Niki's stay at SHIELD and, besides Loki, Clint and subsequently Natasha were the only ones she really talked to about anything. Nothing against Thor or the others but she knew that these three would not go blabbing her secrets to the world either by accident or on purpose.

"Are we ready," Thor asked his two companions.

"We're waiting on you," Loki replied before Niki said something she would later regret.

"Alright then." With that Niki was swung up on the now wolf Thor's back and they took off at an incredible pace. If there was air to breath at this pace Niki would have laughed. It was wonderful to be on the run again! While they ran her gaze kept flitting to the vampire running next to her and damn it if he didn't know it. But it was there in that smirk and she just groaned internally and buried her face in the golden fur on Thor's shoulder.

When Niki had grudgingly told Thor about her feelings for Loki she didn't get the kicked-puppy look she was afraid of. Instead she was gasping for breath in a bone crushing hug with her feet several inches off the floor. Then he told her about the female SHIELD scientist that had caught his eye and everything was crystal clear after that.

Six hours of solid running soon had Niki shifting uncomfortably before she dug her heels into Thor's side and demanded a halt. "You two get to run as much as you want but my butt's falling asleep!"

They were in a field of wild sunflowers and the good majority of the bright yellow flowers were taller than all three of them. Even in the night the petals gleamed and Niki slowly walked from one to the next examining the blossoms. Until she was unceremoniously scooped up and running again but with a very human-looking Thor next to her and the vampire who's arms she was cradled in. She tried kicking to get their attention but after a glance at their faces she stilled any movement and waited for them to stop before asking any questions.

"What's wrong? It was so pretty, why did we have to leave?"

"I didn't realize we were this close already," Thor said to Loki, ignoring Niki for the moment. "The Olympus pack has greatly extended their territory since we…left."

"I noticed the boarder but _someone_ demanded a stop before I could tell you," the younger retorted dismissively.

"Do we really want to go back?"

"A little too late to be deciding that now, don't you think?"

"I didn't think about it!"

"Obviously."

"What the hell are you two talking about," Niki yelled interrupting.

Loki didn't even look at her when he said, "We're close to our old home."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his brother impatiently. "Well? Do you want to go back or not Thor? It doesn't matter to me."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Don't lie. You do care you just don't want to admit it. It's just as hard for you as it is for me."

The darker glared at him before stalking off.

"Does it really bother him that much," Niki asked her werewolf friend.

"Yeah. He's acting like this because he doesn't want to admit he has any sentimental feelings towards our home. Really though, this is tearing us both up."

"We don't have to go you know."

"No, I think, even though it's tough, Loki wanted to come here to show you. That's why he didn't say anything when we crossed the Olympus packs territory."

"Really? But why do I need to see it?"

Thor smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Because he cares about you."

Niki blinked up at him before pursing her lips and taking off after the man who had changed her life forever. Thor waited a bit before taking a slightly different direction, staying within ear-shot but giving his brother and best friend the privacy they needed. As she walked Niki pulled out the Stark phone Clint had given her and sent a quick text.

_Tell Stark he needs to figure that formula out ASAP. This whole mortal-immortal thing is rough._

The answer came rather quickly

_No shit Sherlock. That's what you get for falling in love with that bloodsucker._

_ PS- Stark says he's working as fast as he can, which translates to: whenever he feels like it._

Niki ground her teeth together while telling Clint to tell Tony that she would personally sit there with one of Tasha's knives and constantly threaten to castrate him if it made him work faster. While she was sending the message she nearly tripped headfirst into a bramble patch. One look at the pale arm wrapped around her waist made her blush and drop her head going lip from the waist up.

"I think that thing may be detrimental to your health." She groaned as the frosty voice came from above her. "How did ancient humans survive carrying those things around all the time?"

"Apparently not very well considering the human population now," she grumbled. Shoving the damned device in her pocket she stood and tried to move away but her vampire had a firm hold on her and was considerably stronger so she was effectively stuck. "Would you please let go or do you plan on keeping me dangling in front of these stickers for the rest of the night?"

When she got no response she tried to turn to look at him but Loki's grip would not allow it. "Loki? What's wrong?"

Craning her neck around she tried to get a good look at him but she wasn't an owl and her neck wouldn't turn far enough. Sighing she resigned herself to standing there for the foreseeable future until Niki nearly jumped sky high when she felt the rigid, self-controlled vampire drop his head on her back and her shirt grow damp where the silent tears hit it.


	19. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long! I got into something of a Wallander fix and started writing a story based off the wonderful BBC series and continued to get distracted and I'm so terribly sorry for neglecting my story and my readers! DX But, here's the next chapter and it's sad. Very sad. I'm sorry. I make you wait and then pile on the feels. Actually I'm really not sorry for the feels part. ;) Enjoy! Please keep reviewing! It's incredible the response I'm getting for this story! Please keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 17

"I thought we could come back." Loki's voice was a soft, hoarse whisper that left Niki's heart breaking. "I thought we could come back and everything would be fine. It's been eight months. I thought I was over it. I though…"

It was that final break in his voice that had Niki spinning around and pulling him into her arms. He buried his face in her hair so she didn't get a good look at his face but she was pretty sure she didn't want to. If she actually saw him crying Niki herself would breakdown as well and she was positive that she never wanted Loki to ever see her cry again. So she held him close and just stood there, waiting for him to cry himself out.

Almost five minutes passed before he straightened and broke free of her arms to stand a ways off with his back to her.

"I'm sorry," he said in a tight, controlled voice. "Come on. I'll show you our old territory." He held out a hand to her without turning and she tentatively took it. Taking a comparatively slower pace they walked on out of the trees and Niki saw that they had come to a small town with what once had been filled with large houses. The largest of which was situated on the top the hill the town was built on. Each and every one of these houses must have been rather grand and lavish at one point but now they were burnt husks. Ash and scorch marks covered what was left of the buildings and all the windows were broken. As they made their way up the hill towards the largest house Niki took in the sight and tried to imagine what it must have been like with the whole Asgardian pack running around, living their daily lives. She had a mental image of young Thor and Loki tearing through the streets laughing and playing. Abruptly she shook her head and swallowed. No crying, she would not allow it. Whether he would admit it or not, Loki needed her and needed to show her this place and she would not let something as silly as tears get in the way.

When they finally got to the door of the great house Loki stopped and tightened his grip on her hand. "This was our family house," he told her in that tight voice once again. "Thor and I were raised here by his mother and father all our lives until...we left."

Giving her vampires hand a reassuring squeeze Niki waited patiently for him to open the door. It actually took longer than she initially thought but she never said a word, never fidgeted, never pushed him to move. She just stood next to him clinging to his hand. Finally the door was pushed open by a pale hand and the vampire lead her into his old home.

The interior had been burned almost to ruin and the staircase leading upstairs was dangerously broken yet it was still great and had clearly been quite beautiful once. Niki only had a moment to take this in though before the grip on her hand was suddenly gone and the strong, silent vampire on his knees next to her let out a choked cry. Quickly she fell to her knees and began asking what was wrong but she caught his gaze and followed it before giving a cry of her own. There in the arched doorway under the staircase were two skeletons charred black from the fire.

"Oh no. Oh, Loki." She turned back to her dearest friend to find him shaking with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Quickly she threw her arms around his shoulders and tried to block the grizzly sight by pulling him close. Thor must have been close and heard his brothers distress because he was there suddenly asking what had happened before catching sight of the scene himself.

"No," he gasped raising a hand in disbelief and grief. "No, no, no this can't be. They would have…. there's no way… how could…"

Niki watched as the large man swayed on his feet. Gently she pulled the younger brother to his feet before leading the two out of the house, out of the town, and back into the trees. Once they were there she made them sit and offered a sad smile. "This is a family thing," she said softly. "You two take your time. I'll be fine, just a short way off."

Leaving them there, she returned to the house on the top of the hill. Her stomach flipped as she walked back in and saw the remains of her friends' parents but she forced herself to hold onto her lunch and crouched next to the skeletons.

"I am so sorry this happened," she told them in a small voice. "Just know I'll do my best to look after your boys."

Finding a make-shift shovel in a small out building behind the house, she began to dig.


	20. Chapter 18

Authors Note: Aaaand back to in-between chapters. Golly I can't write one I'm really satisfied with. I hope you all like it better than I do. Let me know what you think. Oh, and I like to entertain the idea that my Wallander story got more hits after I mentioned it in my last chapter. So for those of you who did read it (even if I'm totally wrong and nobody did) thank you so much! Enjoy, my lovely readers!

* * *

Chapter 18

She had just finished filling the hole when the brothers came to check on her. "I-I thought that they shouldn't be left there. I hope that's alright."

They didn't answer; just wrapped her in their arms and Loki pressed a kiss to her temple. Soon the sky started to turn grey with the coming dawn.

"Shouldn't we leave?" Niki finally asked breaking the silence with a soft whisper. "It'll be light soon."

"Yeah, come on," Thor said turning back to the house.

"What there?"

"Yes," Loki answered and, taking her arm, led her up to the old house. "We talked about it while you were gone. We'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, it's not like we have enough time to look for another place before the sun comes up.' He gave her a sad, forced smile. She offered a sad smile in return and reached back to take Thor's arm as well, pulling him up alongside. Slowly and solemnly the three returned to the house.

"So where are we staying," Niki asked trying to dispel at least some of the somber atmosphere surrounding them.

"There are our old rooms up on the second floor," Thor replied pointing to the landing above the broken stairs.

"But the stairs are broken. How would we get up there?"

The brothers smirked at each other than Loki grabbed Niki around her waist, took a standing leap, and swept her up as they vaulted over the railing and touched down on the second floor.

"What is your aversion to warning me about your stupid immortal super creature abilities?" Shaking, Niki struggled out of the tall man's arms and leaned against the wall, catching her breath which she promptly lost again as Thor landed directly in front of her.

"What the hell! I swear you two are trying to give me a heart attack!" Unable to support her own weight on her shaking legs she slumped to the floor, glaring at the two supernatural brothers. "I swear…" Trailing off she sighed and took the hand the werewolf brother offered her.

Snickering in amusement at the solitary human's inexperience with superhuman feats, the two led her to a set of massive doors. "Essentially, the whole second floor was ours," Loki explained as the doors opened on a wide living area with doors on either side leading to what she assumed where their individual rooms. "After we 'accidentally' destroyed some of mother's antiques they gave up the entire floor for our play room and we weren't really allowed downstairs except for meals and to go outside."

"'We?' I'm pretty sure you were the one who broke the plates in that cupboard," Thor argued with a smile.

"Only because you threw me. And you were the one who broke that collection of ugly vases she had."

"I slipped chasing you after one of your 'harmless' pranks!"

"It was completely harmless!"

"No it was not. There is nothing harmless about switching out all my cloths with girls cloths."

"No one was hurt."

"I was picking out splinters of pottery for a week after I crashed into those damn vases!"

"I wasn't the one who made you crash into them."

"No but it was your prank that caused me to chase you leading to my crashing into the vases."

They continued arguing for another five minutes before they realized Niki was sitting on the burnt remains of a love seat watching them, an amused smile plastered on her face.

"Oh don't stop on my account," she said once they noticed. "This is fascinating. Please tell me more about your escapades."

"Not on your life," Loki growled before grabbing her hand and yanking her off the couch to what had been his room. Surprisingly it wasn't as damaged as other parts of the house and the mattress and some pillows were still intact. Much of the rest of the room was charred black but little patches of green material poked out around the windows and floor. "Well," the vampire huffed. "This is depressing."

Niki rolled her eyes and walked in looking around. Really there wasn't much to see but it was still interesting being in her vampire's room. That got her thinking and she spun around to face him. "How old are you?"

"What? Isn't it a little late to be asking that?"

"In all honesty I didn't think about it."

"….You're not allowed to talk to strangers anymore. I have no idea how much trouble you'll get in."

"Oh please. I've been in more trouble since I met you than I ever have in my life."

He winced and tugged at the mattress. "It reeks of smoke in here. Come on, we'll sleep in the main room."

Again she rolled her eyes knowing that he really just didn't want his brother to be by himself in this place. Following him back out into the middle room with an armful of slightly damaged pillows she watched the darker brother go to the other's room and bring out that mattress as well yelling over his shoulder, "I don't care if your bed frame's still intact. Get your sorry ass out here. The sun's almost up."

"Would it kill you to actually tell him," Niki asked throwing a pillow as he deposited the second mattress next to the other.

"Yes. Now shut up and go to sleep." Loki threw the pillow back at her as Thor finally joined them and settled down. They all three lay back with Niki in the middle as the sunlight began to spill in through the windows.


	21. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Okay, I promise that the next chapter will pick things up again. Things are about to happen. But this was for me and it's mushy and rather girly (and possibly stupid) but it's what happened. Let me know what you think because the big thing for me right now is keeping people in character as best I can. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

It was a solid two months of slow wandering before realized how long it had been. After the successful overthrow of Thanos, there had been a drastic decrease in the amount vampires they came across that were eager for a fight. Most now simply nodded and beat a hasty retreat in the opposite direction. Apparently news of their odd companionship was making its way around the human, vampire, and werewolf communities. They didn't mind, just kept walking.

"Are you still sending messages to him," Loki would repeatedly ask Niki every time she pulled out the small device Clint had given her.

"Yes, he helps me deal with your mood swings!"

It was true enough. Ever since the old territory Loki and Niki had been growing closer but the distance was closing slowly and with slight kicking and screaming on both parts.

_What do you mean he threw you?_

_ He threw me! Off a waterfall!_

_ A waterfall?!_

_ Yes!_

_ Was there a lake under it?_

_ Yes._

_ Was it big?_

_ …Kind of._

_ Was it rocky?_

_ ….No_

_ ….What's the problem them?_

_ I told him not to!_

_ ….Lighten up, pansy._

_ Okay, apparently I did something wrong because he's in a huff again._

_ Well what did you do and/or say?_

_ I didn't do anything! Ran across a werewolf and I got hurt a little. Now he won't talk to me._

_ You're hurt? How bad? Do we need to come get you?_

_ No, it's only a few scrapes. I'm fine. But why won't he talk to me!_

_ You're human._

_ Well duh. That's not helpful._

_ No idiot, that's why he's upset, you're human._

_ …Oh._

_ Great, now he won't leave me alone!_

_ You told him!_

_ All I said was that I'm fine being human!_

_ Is that really all you said?_

_ Well I didn't say anything…but I may have done something stupid._

_ You are such a dumb ass. What did you do?_

_ ….took on a vampire all by myself._

_ You are really not helping your 'I'm fine as a human' cause!_

_ I know…_

Then came their worst argument yet. Niki had just barely escaped being bitten by a vampire making Loki go off on another tirade about how she couldn't do stupid things as long as she was human. "If you would stop being so stubborn and see reason! Don't you realize how fragile you are like this?"

"I don't care! I've been human for 23 years and I don't want to change now because some vampire thinks I'm too delicate," she yelled back. "I was fine before I met you; I know how to take care of myself!"

"I'm not sure how. With your knack for finding trouble it's a miracle you didn't die years ago. Would you please just let me help you?"

"I've been human all my life; I'm not going to change now for some parasite."

"Why are you so damn set on staying a pathetic little human?"

"Why can't you just accept it? Loki." She stood directly in front of him, not letting him look or move away. "I want to stay human. I bug Clint to bug Tony for a reason. I _want_ to stay human. Some of it's because it balances out our weird little trio, yes. But, I want to stay human for you!"

If only she could have frozen time so she could always see the look of confusion on his face. It didn't happen often and secretly she found that look incredibly cute.

"What does you're being human have to do with me, other than give me migraines?"

The young human dropped her gaze and sat on a log nearby followed by her vampire a few seconds later. "Back there,… at SHIELD after ….Thanos' crap, Thor and Bruce both told me that the only reason you survived was because I gave you my blood."

"So?"

"So?! What if something like that happens again? What if you need me like that again? Really it's all I'm…." Niki broke off and became exceedingly interested in the dirt around her boots.

"All you're what, Niki?" There was a minute of silence before he moved closer to her and gently took her chin, turning her to face him. "What is it?"

Grunting in disgust at herself, the young woman stood and kicked a pinecone at a tree. "It's all I'm good for," she yelled and spun around to face him again. "You two have ridiculous amounts of skill and experience and all I do is get into trouble and wave a knife around pretending I'm good at something other than being a handy-dandy wine press!"

Angry tears smarted in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Not ever again because she was already the weakest link so there was no way she was going to make herself look weaker. She almost stormed away right then and there but when she turned, Loki was there, blocking her way. "Go away," she pleaded half-heartedly. "Just, let me calm down for a bit and things will be fine."

But instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted her chin up to look him in the eye. "Don't you ever call yourself that again. Do you hear me? I don't ever want to hear you even think such a thing. You are so much more than that. Do you think I would honestly be able to put up with that idiot by myself for this long? Nobody can put up with us for this long and we don't just take up with anybody. And I don't fall in love with just anyone."

That was Niki's first kiss.


	22. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Sorry, meant to get much more done over Spring Break but I was thoroughly distracted by Plants Vs. Zombies. Needless to say, I finished the whole game in 3 days... Yeah I'm sorry. Dun duh duuuuuuuh! New threat! Read it and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 20

_Well…. Well…._

Niki's mind was effectively blank as they continued walking and had fallen behind so much that, after huffing and waiting with 'great annoyance' Thor promptly changed and she was riding on his back again. Half way through the night, Niki finally woke up and realized, finally, what had happened.

"Wait, how did I?… Hey!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Loki scoffed. "You're just now coming out of that daze you've been in all night? About damn time, I've had no one to talk to and it's been rather boring with no one to entertain me."

"Oh I'll try harder not to lose it next time I….Never mind. If you're so bored why don't you run ahead and find a place for us to sleep?"

Grumbling under his breath, the moody vampire glared at her and took off. Chuckling from behind her told Niki that Thor had changed again and the hand he put on her shoulder proved it.

"You really shouldn't be so cruel to him if you want to get closer to him," the muscular werewolf said as they walked on.

"Oh he'll get over it," Niki sighed. "Besides, that's what he gets for that damn kiss."

"So he really did? I wasn't sure I could believe him when he told me."

"I'm surprised he did. He doesn't brag much about his personal life."

"True but who else was he going to tell? I am his brother after all."

Niki smiled. "I guess so." Then she sighed and looked up at the stars. "What am I supposed to do with him, Thor? I know nothing about _love_ or any of that crap!"

He smiled and mussed her hair with his large hand. "Don't worry about it and don't think about it too much. You didn't do anything out of the ordinary to gain his affection so don't change to keep it."

Laughing and trying to smooth her hair back down, the young human thought about it for a moment. "I guess you're right. You really are rather insightful aren't you? You should really stop playing dumb so often."

Thor laughed in turn and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "Well honestly I used to think the only way Loki would talk to me was when he was yelling at me for being so dumb. It just became a habit."

"Surely he knows better."

"By now I'm sure he is. Back when we were younger though…" He trailed off and Niki felt a little guilty for bringing it up.

"So who was that SHIELD scientist you were talking about," she asked changing the subject.

"Jane? I'm honestly not completely sure what she does for SHIELD. It's nothing to do with the human formula, I do know that much."

"Hmm, maybe I can ask Clint," she said with a devious smirk. "I'm sure he can give me all the little details. What _did_ you do when we were at SHIELD?"

Thor's blush was barely visible in the star and moon light but Niki still caught it. Pulling out the little devise, she quickly sent Clint a text asking about Jane then shoved it back in her pocket.

"Nothing like what you're thinking I'm sure."

"What? Not moonlight strolls or eating meals together," the brunette teased.

The werewolf laughed and bumped her with his elbow. "Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what you were thinking. She's very kind though. I'm sure you'd like her."

"I'm sure. Did you ever have a girl before Jane?"

A pained expression crossed his face before Niki caught on and kicked herself for her slip. "Oh crap. I'm sorry Thor I didn't mean to bring that up."

"No," he answered quietly. "No, it's alright. Yes, I did have a girl before Jane. Sif and I were planning on getting married before…. That. She was very different from Jane though. She never acted like the other she-wolves. She was strong and always went to the border disputes and patrols."

"So she was one of those one-of-the-guys kind of girls?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

Silence passed and Niki pulled the devise back out wondering why Clint hadn't messaged back yet.

_Hello, Earth to Bird Brain._

Finally she received a reply.

_Sorry. Something came up. Are you three anywhere near by?_

_Not really but we can come back if you need us._

_Well we need you because we've got another problem._

"Uh oh."

"What is it?"

"Clint said something bad's happening again."

"Like Thanos?"

"Hang on a sec."

_What is it?_

_Not over this. He can probably intercept it. Come back to SHIELD ASAP._

"What are you two slow pokes doing," Loki asked running up to them. They had stopped and crowded around the small machine.

"Clint sent me a message saying they need us," Niki explained not looking up from the thing. "We need to go back to SHIELD."

"Why would we ever want to go back there," he scoffed. "I don't care if they're in trouble."

Niki glared at him. "Just because you were unconscious the whole time doesn't mean you shouldn't help them when they ask for it. The fact that they even asked means it's bad."

The pale vampire glared back and sneered, "You seem to be forgetting the fact that the only reason they did help me was because you and Thor threatened them."

"Why is it such a problem helping people?"

"They have a history of hunting and killing vampires! Why would I ever go there willingly?"

"Because they _did_ help you!"

Their argument was interrupted by a buzzing from Niki's little phone-thing.

_If that vampire's being a shit again, tell him it's Doom._

Loki read the text before grabbing Niki's hand and dragging her in the direction of SHIELD.

"We have to go."


	23. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I am so, so, so sorry it took me so long to update! It seemed like after Spring Break all my professors decided to assign all the papers and I haven't had a change to write and I've felt soooo bad about it! Thanks to everyone for their patience, especially Why so Sirius1236 who's been a great help to me. :) Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 21

"Basically, Doctor Doom, as he likes to be called, has set up his own little plot of land, calling it Latveria. He has a major human superiority complex and wants all races to die as soon as possible."

Nick Fury seemed to be yelling at the bored trio who were sitting on the other side of the conference table he was pacing the length of. The three had arrived early that morning, just before the sun came up but instead of letting them rest from their long journey the aptly named director had them hauled into a small room, plunked into chairs, and forced to sit there for the next three hours listening to the history of Doom and what SHIELD knew of his plans.

"Why couldn't you have just told us that instead of giving us the man's life story," Thor complained as Loki adjusted so Niki's neck wouldn't hurt too much when she woke up. She had fallen asleep an hour into the briefing leaning on the pale man's shoulder.

"Because you need to know exactly what we're going up against."

"I already told them what I knew, we didn't need to know _everything_," Loki mumbled, wrapping an arm around Niki's shoulders.

Fury ground his teeth and leaned across the table. "Frankly I don't trust you or any information you picked up from your pal Thanos." Loki growled but Fury kept going. "I didn't think any of you would be any use to us but it was the only way I could get Stark and Barton to shut up so here you are. It's your kind that we're helping by dealing with Doom so the least you could do is cooperate."

"Yes that is a question I've had since you _asked_ so nicely," the angry vampire growled. "Why would you want to stop Doom? Isn't he trying to do the same thing you are? Pest control and all that?"

Fury's hands curled into fists on top of the table as he ground out, "Because Doom and I don't see eye to eye."

"I find that strangely easy to believe," Loki murmured.

"What did you…?"

"What my brother means to say," Thor cut in while shooting his younger sibling a warning look. "Is that we will help you. But," he added before Loki could voice his objection. "Not if you're going to insult either of us and we are certainly not doing it for you." He relaxed a bit as his brother settled back in his chair, satisfied with that answer.

"Fine," the director spat out. "Now get out of here. You can have the same room you had last time you were here. And wake up your _friend_. I'm not explaining everything again."

Loki easily scooped up Niki and the two siblings walked out, the door closing loudly behind them. As soon as the door closed Niki's head shot up and she smirked.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Very," the vampire agreed smirking.

"Why did you feel the need to fall asleep like that," Thor asked.

"Because I wanted to see how Fury would handle things with only you two to talk to, no other humans present," Niki said stretching and rubbing her neck. "Really I don't think it was that different except on some of the gorier details that he probably wouldn't have told you if I was 'awake.'"

"You are learning things after all," Loki said clasping a hand to the young woman's neck and subtly rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. She smiled at him gratefully before breaking into a grin.

"I try." Letting go of a massive yawn she'd been fighting, Niki wrapped her arms around the startled vampire, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can we hurry up and get to our room? I'm dead tired."

The shocked expression on Loki's face was replaced by a glare as he looked at his older brother who chuckled in response, continuing down the hall. "Come on, we're almost there."

As soon as they got to the small room the three had shared on their previous visit, they all dropped onto the large mattress on the floor. It had been a long, two nights run to get back to SHIELD and they were all exhausted.

"They certainly didn't feel the need to impress did they," Loki commented through a yawn.

"At least they provided some more blankets this time," Niki said burrowing in to the blankets between the two men.

"They are still very prejudice," Thor added while nudging Niki back over a bit. "I guess it's too much to hope they'll ever change their minds about other species. If only all humans were as decent as our Niki."

"Yes, the world would be a much better place if they were all like her," the younger agreed, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around the human woman's torso. His brother also enveloped the smaller being who smiled and gave each a kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you two the sweetest," she giggled before quickly dropping off to sleep.

They were woken early that evening by Tony Stark's voice coming from the door. "Whoa, so I take it you two finally took my advice."

Niki chucked a pillow at him and snuggled back into the tangle of blankest, arms, and legs. "G'way Stark," she mumbled.

"Are you kidding? You just got here! We need to celebrate!"

"Like you need a reason to celebrate," said Clint's voice from behind. He shoved Tony the rest of the way into the room so he could actually get in. "Come on guys, Natasha's been holding us back from waking you up sooner. We only just broke away."

He too received a pillow to the face but this time it was from Thor and this one was thrown much harder.


	24. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Okay, I really want everyone to tell me their reaction to this chapter because I want to know if I got the desired effect or not. I hope you all like it! Please, please, please tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 22

Niki was pissed, putting things lightly. She sat on the mattress in their shared room throwing bits of the blanket she was picking apart at the wall. They had left her. After running and living together for a year and a half, they had left her to sit and fret while they went on their stupid little spy missions for Fury. It didn't help that everyone, even Clint and Natasha, were telling her it was 'better this way.'

Letting out a frustrated shriek the irate human threw the blanket aside and began pacing the small room. After pleading and yelling about not being able to go she had been locked in their room, not even allowed in the war room with Fury while the espionage mission was carried out.

Never had she been so frustrated with life, people, and her friends before. She kept telling them that she _had_ lived on her own for most of her life, that she knew how to take care of herself. Clint and Natasha were human too but they still got to go, so why couldn't she? They had told her she had no training and was too vulnerable to take along. She had even volunteered to stay behind and guard the jet just to come at least part of the way but again, she was too weak and unskilled. This time a pillow was thrown across the room but it was too soft to make any real protest and did nothing to quell her anger.

It was three days before they returned leaving the two brothers behind to scout some more and another four before she spoke to anyone.

The next time they left, Niki was nowhere to be found. They searched SHIELD top to bottom but no one could find her. There was no choice but to leave without saying goodbye or to take a message to Thor and Loki from her. Unfortunately, when they did find where she had been hiding, it was only after she had left the jet and was long gone. Back at SHIELD the director discovered that several hand guns and a silver dagger were missing.

SHIELD was alerted but they could not find Niki so the rag-tag team was forced to continue and no one was looking forward to telling the two brothers what had happened.

"Look, we'll just tell them after so they don't get upset," Tony was saying when Loki dropped down from an overhanging wall of rock.

"Tell who what," he asked as Thor came out from behind a bolder in wolf form.

"That N…" Steve's words were muffled as Tony slapped a hand over his mouth and Clint mumbled something about Fury being upset about something someone did. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Any way, find anything good," the human archer asked veering away from the dicey topic.

"Until this morning, no, then we found a gap in the mountains the fortress is backed against. It's not an easy climb but most of you should be able to make it."

"Then let's get going," Tony said with feigned brightness.

"Tony," Natasha whispered as they followed the pair to the mountain. "They're going to find out eventually."

"Yes, but I'm hoping that by then we'll have found our runaway and they won't have any reason to harm and/or maim us," he answered.

The trip down the side of the mountain was just as tricky as the pale vampire had said but with the combination of supernatural and superhuman abilities in the group, the only normal humans had plenty of help getting down. Actually, it was almost too easy.

"Something's not right," Steve said warily once they touched down in the courtyard.

Thor growled in agreement and they all began looking around for whatever was the cause of their unease. Suddenly a voice came booming out to greet them.

"Welcome, dear intruders." The voice was snide and oily and they could easily imagine the grin on the face of the man talking. "Doom has been waiting for you for some time now. Indeed, Doom wondered when you would finally get the courage to come down from your little hidey hole in the mountains or run away like the vermin you are. To the humans in your little following, Doom offers this once chance of friendship. Think on this carefully, Doom does not often give such options."

"Fat chance," Tony yelled before the echo had a chance to die away. Both Thor and Loki were growling, searching for the source of the insulting voice.

"Doom did not think you were wise enough to take the offer," the voice replied. "For all your brains, Stark, you lack good judgment. The world Doom will rule would have been a paradise for you and Doctor Banner. Captain Rogers and the two SHIELD agents would have been given high offices in Doom's army. But Doom sees you have been corrupted by the monsters you call _friends_. A pity."

With that the voice ended and out of hidden alcoves and doors came an army of humans and what looked to be robots made out of scraps from goodness knows where. Doom was smart. Smart enough to know the best way to take down a small group of people was by swarming and overwhelming them. He didn't know, however, how much of a fight this little ensemble would put up.

Their chances were slim still but they weren't about to back out. Slowly they fought their way back to the cranny they had climbed in through. Only then did they occasionally see that there was an eighth fighter in their little group.

It was Clint who saw her first of course. He was furthest back to have room to shoot when one of the metal amalgamations got too close for comfort but before he had a chance to take it out, she came out of nowhere firing two precise bullets into its midsection before she disappeared into the fray again.

Naturally it was Natasha who saw her next, grappling with a human two times her size but managing to bury her sliver blade in his temple before darting away again.

The worst was when Loki finally saw her. All of Dooms soldiers made a point to try and swarm the two brothers as soon as possible but for a time their efforts were in vain. But then they managed to separate the two and get the vampire isolated from the rest. It took a good dozen but they had managed to pin him down when out of nowhere there she was. She took out three with the same number of bullets before managing to take out two more with her knife before the minions knew she was there. The rest was easy work for the vampire but his shock made him pause and gape at her for a moment.

"Niki," he finally rasped out.

Without saying a word, she glared at him and ran back to the fight.

Everyone lost sight of her after that. They managed to retreat out the way they came in with Tony and Bruce carrying those that didn't have supernatural abilities up and out. No one stopped running until they returned to the jet.

"Who… in their right mind….." Loki gasped doubled over. "Let Niki come?"

"What? Where did you see her," Steve asked.

"Niki was here," Thor panted after turning back. "Why did you let her come? Did your director change his mind?"

"No," Natasha said coldly. "She stowed away and we couldn't find her."

"It's a tiny ship! How could you not find her?" Loki and Thor both were furious.

"Uh guys," Clint tried to interrupt.

"I don't know," the red head snapped back. "She did and we couldn't find her until after we landed and by then she was long gone."

"Guys?"

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this kind of thing," Loki sneered.

"Look, she's better than we thought," Bruce added trying to calm everyone down. He, like Thor had turned back into his normal human state shortly after they arrived.

"Guys!" Clint yelled finally getting everyone's attention. "Where is she now?"

Back at Doom's fortress, Niki didn't hear the howl of grief in her cell in Doom's dungeon.


	25. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry but kudos to me for getting this next chapter out so soon! I'm impressed with myself. Also, a big part of this goes to Why so Sirius1236 because they've been great and are apparently having a rough time so here's hoping this helps. :) Let me know what you all think. This story's going to wrap up soon so I want to know what people think is going to happen or what they'd like to see happen. Thank you all so much!

* * *

Chapter 23

"Oh, my head," Niki moaned as she sat up. Or tried to. Moving far too quickly she slammed back into the table once her restraints pulled back. "Ow! Damn it, who the hell…" Everything came swimming back, everything except what had caused her to black out.

"What happened?"

"You made a foolish choice, little one." The voice came from behind, the same oily smooth voice that had come booming out to greet her friends when they had arrived. Niki had been close behind, managing to silently scramble down the rocks after them. "To be honest, Doom did not know you were there until you foolishly tried to sneak into Doom's lair."

"Ugh, you saw that?" Desperately trying to hide her fear Niki feigned confidence and nonchalance Tony Stark would have been proud of. "Not my smartest idea. But I thought I saw an opportunity and I took it. Apparently I was wrong."

Doom chuckled and paced into view. He was on the tall side of average, nowhere near as tall as Thor and Loki though. She had a hard time judging much else about the man since he was covered in a voluminous hooded green robe and wore some kind of metal mask over his face. The only thing she could see for certain was his eyes; cold brown eyes that left her feeling like a slab of meat, nothing more. "Very wrong. But Doom will give you this chance. You showed foolish bravery and cunning stealth, a walking contradiction. If Doom is not mistaken, you have wandered the world with a vampire and werewolf and yet have not become either yourself. This intrigues Doom. Doom wonders if you would be willing to become more than human, and yet still be human."

"What do you mean 'more than human and yet still human?' Like the Captain? Or Banner?"

"No, not quite but close."

She thought for a moment before asking, "How close?"

He leaned over her. "Very."

Another pause. "Very interesting, however I feel there's more you aren't telling me. With that thought in mind, plus the fact that you have me tied up, I'm going to have to say no."

The mask he wore made it impossible to tell if he was disappointed or not but when he stood back and spoke again his voice did not betray any change. In fact it seemed that he expected her to answer that way. "I see. Well Doom can assure you that your guess is very accurate, there is more that Doom has not told you. Doom was hoping you'd agree willingly but it does not matter. You see, Doom has been trying to obtain the immortality of the wretched pests that unfortunately inhabit most of our world. Doom is very close but needs all the soldiers Doom can so Doom has run out of test subjects. Fortunately though, you are here. You will test this latest serum for Doom and if it works and you survive, Doom will thank you before killing you. If it does not work…." He trailed off but Niki knew exactly what he meant to say.

"So no matter what, I'm dead." It was hard to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Yes." Cowl swishing behind him, the mad man walked towards the door in the far wall. "The serum will be administered soon. Doom suggests you get some rest. You shall need it."

The door closed with a bang that made Niki cringe. Silence permeated the room until it was thick and palpable. Craning her neck she tried to get a decent handle on the room but she could barely lift her shoulders from the metal table she was bound to so a complete view of the room was impossible. From what she could see it looked like a creepy and twisted version of Tony and Bruce's lab back at SHIELD. That was not comforting at all.

As she lay there the full weight of the situation pressed down upon her and slowly as the day continued Niki found sleep eluding her and fear creeping up to overwhelm everything else. A voice in her mind kept telling her to hold on, that her boys would be here to save her but another told her that it was highly unlikely they would get here in time. She never doubted they would come but would it be too late when they did?

All day she debated this, not sleeping, stomach growling, throat parched. Just as the light through the tiny barred window on the wall faded away the door burst open again. Without preamble Doom approached, grabbed a needle, tubing and a cylinder containing a purple-y bluish liquid, and jammed the whole thing together. It reminded her of the way SHIELD had fed Loki after the Thanos incident. The masked man hung the cylinder from a wicked looking hook above Niki's head, got the liquid flowing, and shoved the needle into her wrist. Ignoring her gasp of pain and subsequent cursing, he swept out of the room.

The pain of the needle didn't fade. Instead it grew in intensity and slowly traveled up her arm, across her shoulders, down her core, and out until her whole body was in a constant state of pain. Niki tried not to scream, not to cry. She bit her tongue, her lip until she tasted blood. She ground her teeth together. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Her pained scream was accompanied by an explosion along Doom's guarding wall.


	26. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Wow, I am churning out chapters left and right now! Hot damn! Okay, so I'm pretty sure there are only maybe one or two chapters and an epilogue left so let me know what you all think. This has been immense fun and if anyone has any ideas they would like to see me write, let me know (although why I have no idea, you should write about your own ideas and let me wallow in my writers block). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

"Whatever happens," Loki warned before the first explosive SHIELD had placed along Doom's walled fortress went off. "Doom is mine."

The debris from the explosion made good cover for the brothers as they led SHIELD's army through the freshly made gap. Though taken by surprise, Doom's army didn't need much to assess the situation and respond. Hundreds came pouring out into the courtyard, humans and metal creations alike.

"Save one of those," Tony called as he flew past Hawkeye who was making a sizable dent with his new arrows Bruce and Tony had made for him after their last visit. "I wanna take it apart back at the lab. Doom may be crazy but he can build a good robot."

All of the rag tag team of Avengers were doing well and making their own progress apart from the rest of SHIELD's army, but it was nothing compared to the two enraged brothers. They were carving a straight line through the masses towards the front entrance. Soon they were far ahead of the others and nearing the door. The humans in Dooms army were no problem for them. It was the robots that slowed them down a bit but only just a bit. But being overwhelmed was a problem even they could not ignore.

They reached the wall next to the door but were trapped there by three dozen men and robots. The fight the duo put up was impressive but slowly they were being worn down by the sheer number of men throwing themselves heedlessly at the pair. No order, no real plan, just numbers, overwhelming, delaying, and tiring them. That is until the faint echo of Niki's screams of pain reached their supernaturally enhanced ears.

Much of whatever happened next passed Loki by in a red haze punctuated by the splintering of wood, the tearing of iron and steel, and the final bang as the dungeon lab's door was forced open. The sights inside made the haze vanish however. Niki was chained to a metal table with the last bits of a bluish liquid disappearing down a tube stuck into her wrist. Once the liquid finally emptied into her veins, her screams ceased but to his horror the young humans body began to twitch and seize as much as her restraints allowed. The panicked vampire rushed over and began tearing away the metal cuffs binding her to the table when the cold voice rang out once again and Doom emerged from the shadows on the other side of the room.

"Doom wondered if you would find your way down here. It appears you have lost you mongrel brother along the way. Pity, it would have been easier for Doom to finish you both off here." Slowly the masked man walked around the table and removed the tube from Niki's arm, right in front of the fuming vampire. "Do not worry; if she survives the serum Doom will give you both a chance to say goodbye before Doom kills you both."

Growling Loki made to move towards Doom, intent on ripping his head off but was stopped when the mad man held a knife to the bound woman's throat. "Ah, Doom does not think so. Doom would like to see the experiment through to the end but if you wish her die before it's over, Doom will oblige."

"No I really don't think you will," Loki said regaining his wits. "You need her to find out the results of your serum and if you kill her before it's over all of this would have been wasted. But you know you cannot take on the likes of me on your own and so you stall, waiting for your so called army to finish with the invaders at the door and come down to your rescue. But you don't know that your army is losing. How could you, down here with your little experiment instead of overseeing your minions. How can you know that even now SHIELD is breaking past the last remnant of your guard and coming into your beloved fortress?"

"You lie," Doom hissed pressing his knife more firmly against Niki's neck. "Doom will not be intimidated by you, leech."

"Oh but how can you tell?" Loki grinned viciously as he continued to spin his web. Slowly he edged his way around the table, Doom scooting away with every step but not nearly enough for the distance was closing. "Down here you cannot hear even the loudest roars of battle. Yes, you have prepared for SHIELD to finally come knocking but you didn't plan on one thing. The thing that most likely seemed only a benefit to you, a parting shot at the would-be invaders. You took a girl, a young woman for your experiment. But that has proved to be a much more risky gambit than you first thought. See, since you took this woman, SHIELD's most powerful and effective team has not only became enraged, but strengthened by the two men who care about her the most. Now you must realize the mistake you made. It is too late to change a thing; all that you can do now is surrender with dignity, or fight like the pathetic insect you are."

"Doom will not be intimidated or belittled by the likes of you," the mad man howled again before discharging an electric bolt from his gloved hand. Unaware of the technology the man possessed Loki took the blow straight to his chest. While it wasn't a mortal blow to an immortal vampire, it did hurt. He staggered back giving Doom enough time to rush at him, the knife held aloft. As it turned out Doom did possess more fighting skill than the vampire was willing to give in his initial assessment of the human. But he had found Niki and no crazed human was going to stand in the way. Narrowly avoiding slashes and jabs from the knife, the immortal caught ahold of Doom's wrist and, wrenching it to the side, forced him to drop the blade but Doom was far from finished. Pulling down he brought the taller man down and dealt him a kick to the jaw that caused the vampire to release his wrist. Doom hurtled past and pulled a silver sword from a set displayed on the wall. Just in time Loki spun out of the way as Doom thrust at him. He reeled back and would have met the pathetic mortal head on but an explosion from the door halted the fight as both combatants turned to see the last of Doom's robot guards falling in a tangled heap of metal and the Avengers come pouring into the room led by a snarling Thor. The blonde wolf bounded across the room and pinned the mad man to the ground, a claw to his throat.

"What was he doing to her," Clint asked once he saw Niki curled up on the table with her wrist held out and dripping blood onto the floor.

"Some kind of serum," Loki huffed, catching his breath and trying to calm down. Once he felt more in control of himself he dashed over to the table and Niki, pulling away the last cuff on her ankle. Leaning down to whisper in her ear the anxious vampire tried to coax her out of the tight ball she was curled in but she wouldn't budge. "Stark!"

Tony and the slowly shrinking Bruce ran over, Tony going to the lab equipment and Bruce to Niki.

"What was he trying to do," Bruce yelled to no one in particular.

"A serum," Tony answered gravely looking over formulas on sheets of paper. "Similar to Steve's, like what we've been trying to make but Doom was much closer. Actually," he hesitated and looked up over the paper to Bruce. "He may have found it."

"What?"

"I think he may have found it. Or is really close at least. We won't know until…." He trailed off, gazing at Niki. With Bruce's help Loki had finally managed to pull her out of her curled position but her expression was pinched with pain and so pale she was almost grey.

Doom's laughter rang through the room. "She will not last the night."

Thor growled and pushed harder on the man's chest.

"Don't kill him," Fury yelled coming in through the door. "We have questions he needs to answer."

"You think Doom will aid you?" Again his laughter rang out, taunting them. "You are all fools."

With a sudden flick of his wrist he swiped his blade across Thor's chest, not deep but enough to get the werewolf to jump back. The would-be conqueror bolted up and before the others could catch him, disappeared into a hidden door that slid shut behind him and locked, preventing any from following him.

"No," Loki yelled and started to follow but a sudden grip on his hand pulled him up short. Looking down he caught Niki's gaze as she stared up at him, her grip strong and her eyes clear.


	27. Author's Note

This is just an authors note. Nothing more.

I am an ass and I apologize for it. That sucked. Really, really sucked. So I'm rewriting things. I promise I'll do my best to make up for that crap. So be patient and I'll fix things. Somethings will be the same but I'm gonna try to fix it so there's a stellar ending and everyone's happy.

Really, I feel like crap. You all have been fantastic and in the end I choked, failing you all. I cannot apologize enough. :(


	28. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Okay, I think I know how to do this and try to be a decent author about it. Let me know what you think because I'm 99.9% sure there will not be a sequel and this really will finish (finally) in a few chapters. Thanks for faithfully reading!

* * *

Chapter 25

"Don't you dare," Niki warned in a raspy growl. "I just went through the worst night of my life and if you leave me now for that human trash I will never forgive you."

All thoughts of Doom fled from the pale man's mind and he turned to the exhausted young woman clenching his hand. She was pale and shaking from the remnants of pain that still lingered but she looked the same. Having shrunk down to his normal size, Bruce was busy binding her wrist but managing to sneak a blood sample. That almost set Loki off again but Niki spoke up again. "I'm sorry but I think I'm about to blow chunks and I don't wanna get it on you." Sure enough she yanked her hand back as soon as she finished speaking and spun away, throwing up bile over the opposite side of the table. When she finished, shivering in pain, the brunette lay back coughing. "I'm sorry I didn't listen," she finally managed in a tired rasp. "You were right, I wasn't strong enough. Sorry for causing all this trouble."

Before anyone could voice their objections or agreement and explosion from the far end of the lab shook the fortress.

"I hate to cut this reunion short but we gotta fly," Clint yelled as a second explosion went off. Loki quickly scooped Niki up as the team ran out the same way Doom went. Following a twisting passage they finally spilled out on the far side of the mountains the fortress was built against. Despite her squirming and insistence that she could walk Loki kept a tight hold on Niki, keeping her tucked against his chest. Debris was falling ever where and it was a small miracle that no one got hurt for as long as they did. However it was bound to happen.

They were racing down the last exceedingly long corridor when the ceiling above caved. "You've got to be kidding me," Tony grumbled when they realized who had been separated from their group. "Does this always happen to you three or are these just huge coincidences?"

The large blonde wolf next to him growled and snapped at him before running back to the pile of concrete and rubble trapping his brother and friend. Franticly Thor started digging but before he could get far the rubble shifted and a gap opened. Out of it stumbled Niki with the vampire leaning heavily against her. "You dumb ass," the human was lecturing. "I told you I was fine. You're lucky you only got your shoulder dislocated for being so stupid."

"It was your sorry skin I was protecting," Loki hissed back, wincing when a stone jolted his shoulder as they finally staggered free. "Next time I'll remember to leave you in the crazy scientist's dungeon lab."

"How did you get out," Tony blurted out, breaking the two out of their argument.

"Not now," Niki yelled over the crumbling fortress. "We're gonna get buried if we don't get out now!" They started moving again but Loki was moving slowly and was clearly in pain. "That's it, you're riding," Niki ordered before all but tossing him up on Thor's back. They stared at her for a moment but followed without a word when another rumble of falling rubble came from behind them. As they finally dove through the door a final cascade of cement slabs and stone fell behind them, effectively sealing the fortress and its labs.

They all lay there gasping for breath before every eye and question turned to the young woman they had just rescued. "What the hell put it in that thick head of yours that it was a good idea to sneak around and try to play hero?" "You are such an idiot." "Did Doom tell you what exactly it was he was pumping into you?" "How are you feeling? Do you feel any different?" "You're lucky you don't belong with SHIELD, otherwise you'd be locked up for that stupid stunt you pulled." "I'm glad you're alright! Don't ever do something like that again." "Idiot."

Niki was too busy trying to get used to the new sensations coursing through her to really pay attention to what the others were saying. She stared at her hands marveling at the strange strength she had felt while digging through the rubble. Then down at her legs and feet, surprised at how easily she had kept up with the fastest of their party (Thor) and still not feeling the slightest bit winded. Slowly the other's voices started piling around her, growing louder and louder, more overwhelming by the second until she finally burst out with a yell. "Would you all shut up? Do you have any idea how loud you are?"

All voices stopped except for the loud and painful sound of Bruce putting Loki's shoulder back in place. Huffing Niki sat down on the ground and crossed her legs before trying to answer the questions that had been thrown at her. "I'm sorry I hid and followed you here. I wasn't playing hero, I was tired of being left behind. No, I have no idea what Doom was doing other than testing his latest serum on me. Didn't make it sound very promising so I don't know how I'm still alive. I feel fine. Great even, definitely different." She looked down at her hands again. "Very different."


	29. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Hmm. Well this turned out a little more angsty and less well rounded than I would have liked but maybe that'll get the frustration Niki feels across. Meh. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 26

"Freaky," Tony commented from the lab table he was hunched over.

"You've said that at least a dozen times," Loki growled. "Are you going to tell us why or can we leave?"

"Hell no you can't! This is ridiculously impossible and I want to know how she," he pointed at Niki, "Survived! Do you have any idea what she is now?"

"Yes, we've just been sitting here getting pissed off for shits and giggles," Niki spat. They had been sitting in the SHIELD medical lab for hours ever since they got back to the hidden city. Thor had been alternating between pacing and sprawling on the bed Niki was sitting on while his younger brother hadn't moved an inch, leaning against the bed arms crossed and fuming. "Tony please, just tell us. I'm tired. I'm hungry. And becoming increasingly cranky unless you tell us what you genius' came up with."

The genius in question muttered something about live test subjects before standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. "So apparently Doom is a mad genius or you're a freak of nature because now you're some kind of wolf/vampire/hybrid/thing. Essentially."

The trio just stood there blinking at him, not sure how to react. Finally Niki minutely shook her head and asked, "What? How is that possible?"

"Honestly we have no idea," Bruce said from the other side of the table. "Werewolf and vampire blood are poison to each other. How you aren't dead is beyond incredible bordering on impossible."

"Yet here she is alive and well," Loki all but hissed glaring at the two scientists.

"Which is why we're stumped," Bruce replied calmly. "We have no idea what will happen in the future or how her hybrid nature will affect her daily life. Will she need to drink blood like a vampire or will normal food suffice? Does she have werewolf transformative capabilities now or no? Is she immortal? We have no idea."

"'_She_' is sitting right here and is becoming more and more pissed off," Niki yelled trying and failing to keep the angry wobble out of her voice. "I don't know what to do to help and right now I really don't care. All I can tell you is 'time will tell' and if you don't give me food and a place to sleep that isn't here soon, we'll figure out exactly how strong I've become!"

Needless to say they let her leave. Still mumbling under her breath the new hybrid stomped off to the old assigned room paying no mind to the two trailing her. Neither did she care when Thor bade her sweet dreams and left to find his scientist friend. Every step just fueled her anger which then turned to frustration at how long it was taking to get to the room and the soft-ish mattress waiting. Swiping the back of her hands across her eyes she tried to dispel the hot tears welling up but soon she was whimpering and snuffling as thoughts continued to plow through her head in rapid fire.

_What _am _I supposed to eat now? Am I going to be alright? What if it's a fluke and as soon as I fall asleep I'll wake up on that table again? Am I dangerous? When will we be able to leave? What if Loki and Thor don't want to risk it or get tired of waiting and run off without me? Am I going to die still? What if I change and hurt someone? What if I'm even more useless now? Will Loki still want me around?_

Suddenly she was at the door of their room, throwing it open and burying herself in the blankets and pillows. Desperately she tried to hide her face and muffle the sob that was welling up in her throat. Before she could complete her burrowing though, Loki sat down on the bed next to her and stilled her with a touch. Niki looked up for a second, blinking through her tears. The vampire opened his arms to her and she launched herself into them, letting loose with tremors and sobs. Remembering her desire to never again cry in front of the stoic vampire just brought more tears and another round of howling sobs. All the frustration, anger, and pain of the last few weeks came pouring out, aided by memories of her life these past months.

Loki didn't say a thing throughout her scene. He simply held her close, occasionally rubbing her back or rocking her soothingly. Finally her howls quieted to occasional whimpers and her tears slowed. "I'm sorry," the distraught young woman was finally able to let out. "I didn't want you to see that. I guess I can't even keep my own orders."

"What are you sorry for? Being frustrated? Going through hell only to be questioned unendingly about it? Or is it for more than that? For going so long bottling up your own emotions before they finally overflow? My dear Niki," he huffed in a breathy, humorless chuckle. "You have nothing to apologize for. There is nothing wrong with having a good cry every now and then. I don't think any less of you for it."

Niki let out a laugh that turned into a sob and buried her face in his chest. "Can we leave? Can we run again," she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes," Loki whispered back. "Once you wake up. Then we can leave."

She slipped into an uneasy sleep still cradled in her vampire's arms.


	30. Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay, this is the real ending. I hope you all like this ending and please let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading and staying faithful through all the crap I put you through. ;) This has been such a joy and I can't thank my readers enough. If you wish please read my other works because I have no idea what I'll write next. We'll see what the muse says. Thank you all! -Niki

Epilogue

_You selfish leech-loving half mutant-hybrid bitch! What is your problem with saying an actual goodbye?!_

Niki giggled before shoving the communication device back into her pocket before adjusting the carrier on her back. "Clint's pissed we didn't say goodbye again," she informed her vampire mate behind her. He responded with a chuckle while helping her adjust the precious bundle on her back.

"He'll have to get over it. Thor wasn't happy about it either if that howling we heard a few hours back is anything to go off of." Loki stooped to press a kiss to the bundle and circled to take his hybrid mate's hand. "They both knew that as soon as you were able we would be off again."

"I think they were hoping we'd stay for a few years before 'risking' it."

The pale vampire growled. "I will not have my son poked and prodded like one of Stark's experiments."

Carefully she reached up to kiss him, humming in agreement. "I know. Come on, before someone gets the bright idea to follow us."

"Will he sleep if we run?"

The new mother looked over her shoulder at the dark head just visible. "I should think so. He just finished eating and sleeps better than I had ever hoped."

Loki smiled softly and gently stroked their boy's short black hair. "He has a peaceful temperament. Like his mother."

"Hmm. Good thing he looks like you then." Niki took his hand and grinned at him. "After 8 months in that stuffy place, it's nice to be back on the road again."

"We could have stayed longer if you needed it," he teased.

"Dear heavens, no! One month of recovery is plenty. I was about to rip Fury's head off after that last meeting."

Loki's expression darkened. "I know. You would not have been alone either. My son is not a lab rat."

"Our son," Niki corrected. "Come on. I want to feel the wind in my face, smell the fresh air, and not have another soul around for miles. Besides you and Corin of course."

The tall vampire grinned and kissed her before taking her hand and running.


End file.
